Life Can Go On
by YouWHO
Summary: When final bows are given and last goodbyes are said, what happens? The many ups and downs of life just keep going.
1. Saying Goodbye is Hard

Ohhh. Wow this is my first fan fiction posted on here. So..Hmm..Review..Yes. I swear to post more. So yes. AHAH.

--

Applause erupted from the audience as we took our last bow. We had finally made it to our final night at Camp Rock and soaked in this bitter-sweet moment. We all looked at each other and remembered all the stress and confusion that had taken place during camp. Brown and Dee came up on stage and clapped as they started hugging everyone.

"Keep Rockin, Poppet," Brown said engulfing me in a hug. I smiled and hugged Dee and then turned and stared at all of the people I had met. How many would return next year and how many will this be the last time I see them? But then I remembered that I may never return to Camp Rock...EVER.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Caitlyn hugged me and then turned to everyone and said, "That was amazing!" All I could was nod and then I turned to find Shane. How would he react to having hating me and then realizing I was the girl he was looking for? He was standing and looked like he was deep in conversation with Nate and Jason. I fell in a trance as I watched his beautiful smile on his lips. That must be a good sign.

After a few seconds that felt like ages, he turned and saw me staring. I felt my cheeks burn and he walked over to me. "Hey," he said grabbing my hand, "I happen to know there are a couple of canoes outside right now." He smiled and added, "Unless that's too cliché and cookie-cutter-pop star stuff."

"Just a bit," I replied jokingly. "I'd love to canoe later. You know we only have tonight to figure out this whole paddling concept." We laughed and walked off the stage and we started slowly making out way to the door around all of the parents hugging their children.

"Mitchie!" My mom said running up behind me and giving me a hug. "You were great," my mom released me finally. Shane moved back as my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Who is this?" He said gruffly nodding toward Shane.

"A friend," I said smiling to myself. My dad took a step forward and seemed to glare at Shane.

"Well you better keep it at friends," My mom came and out her hands on his arms.

"Relax, honey, I'm sure Shane and Mitchie will be fine. You two go have fun," My mom pulled my dad over to Brown and introduced them.

"Sorry," I said blushing and staring at the ground. "My dad is sometimes overly over protective." Shane held my hand and led me to the door. We made it out without any more run-ins.

"So, you're the one with the voice," Shane swung our hands back and forward and we walked toward the docks.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said smiling over at him. "Are you disappointed?" I said suddenly worried of what he thought.

As we stood on the dock he took my other hand and looked me straight in the eyes, "No, I'm not. I'm just...confused? No. Not confused." He looked deep in thought for a moment. "I just can't believe I didn't figure out it was you before now."

"Well, now you know," I said biting my lip.

"Yeah, and now I have to leave you," He said looking depressed.

As I opened my mouth to speak, someone came rushing over. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn said practically yelling in my ear. "Hurry! You too Shane!" Caitlyn pulled me along and Shane followed. The auditorium came into view and Caitlyn flung the door open and pulled me inside. "I found them!" She yelled excitedly.

On the stage three men in suits and the other two members of Connect 3 sat discussing something. As we came into view they stood up and the men in the suits greeted us. "Hello," one of the taller ones said. "We represent Hot Tunes Records, the same one as Connect 3. We loved your performance."

"Thank you," I said shaking his outstretched hand. He seemed to shoot a glance over to Shane and then me.

"Yes, Mrs. Torres, as we have already discussed with Caitlyn, we are interested and signing you onto the label. We at Lave Records always want the best and we see the two of you have that something." He smiled at Caitlyn and I. "We of course, want to know if you would be interested in recording that duet you and Shane did tonight for it to be a part of their new CD." He handed me a card and then said, "If you have any questions?"

"I felt like screaming right then and there but couldn't even talk."Oh," I said looking at the card in my hand.

"We will let you get back to us with your answer and give us a call any time." He smiled and they left just like that. Brown looked at Caitlyn and me.

"So, loves are you going to do it?" He laughed and then looked at the three boys. "I remember when the same thing happened to the boys. They all started screaming like girls," he laughed and then added, "You took it better. But Congrats."

"Are you okay, Mitchie?" Shane said waving his hand in front of my face. I realized I hadn't been breathing and took a deep breath.

"So you screamed like girls huh?" I laughed as Shane turned increasing red. "Caitlyn, should we consider this?" Caitlyn looked like she was going to pee her pants if she didn't talk soon. Then it happened.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She practically tackled me with a hug. "We should definitely do this, but we have to ask our parents of course. Mine probably will say yes but what about yours?" She said that so fast I could have sworn she sounded like a bee.

"Umm, they may say yes. But I don't know," I looked around the room. "So, Shane do you want to record our duet for the world to forever hear?"

Shane looked at me and said, "Depends, am I getting to spend time with you while recording it?" I laughed and nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening!" I hugged Shane and then my mom came in.

"Hey Mitchie, we need help loading stuff for the return trip home." I sighed and looked at Shane.

"You better come see me before we leave tomorrow," I turned and looked sad and walked toward my mom.

"Don't worry. I will," HE said behind me. I waved to everyone and trudged to my mom's cabin and helped her load boxes into our van. The hours ticked away slowly and before I knew it was eleven o'clock.

"We'll finish up tomorrow," She said settling down on her bed. "Sleep tight!" She yelled as I walked out of the room and headed for my cabin. After the Tess drama I had moved in with Caitlyn and Lola. When, I arrived there I saw them sound asleep, and I sat on my bed for a few minutes and drifted off to sleep.

"Do you...I know...What?" I heard someone saying somewhere near me. I wanted to go back to sleep but I knew that wouldn't happen. I sat up and my head hit Caitlyn's. "Ow." we said in unison. "Hello, sleepy head," She teased. "Have a good night dreaming about Shane?" I felt myself flush.

"How did you know I was dreaming about Shane?" I suddenly worried how that might have happened.

"Relax;" Lola said looking at me, "You talk in your sleep...A lot." Caitlyn and Lola giggled and then Caitlyn plopped herself down on my bed.

"Did you tell your mom?" She said anxiously. "My parents agree so far as long as yours agree."

"Oh, oops. I completely forgot to bring it up to my mom." I yawned and went and got some clothes from my already packed suitcase. I took a shower and got ready. When I returned they had already left and were probably at breakfast. I trudged down the path when someone picked me up and slung me over their shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed bloody murder. The person laughed as I kicked them. They put me down and I was then looking at Shane.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said turning a bright red. "I didn't know it was you." I looked down and then started laughing. I laughed so hard to the point I couldn't breathe and was laying on the ground. Shane was lying next to me also laughing and we looked out at the lake.

"Why were we laughing?" Shane said looking at me with a smile.

"I don't really know," I replied. We stood up and he held my hand as we joined the group heading for breakfast. As we walked in the door I realized we were holding hands. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. Tess shot me a grudgeful look. I guess some people don't change.

We got our food and sat down at a table by ourselves. I looked for Caitlyn, and to my surprise, she was sitting with Nate. I smiled to myself and then took a bite of toast. "I can't believe this is our last day," I frowned and looked at Shane.

"Well, give me your phone number," he said smiling.

This just made me frown more, "I don't have a cell phone and if we talk on the home phone my dad would kill me because of the charges." I frowned and looked at him.

"Hmm," he said and then smiled, "Okay well we can e-mail." I gave him my e-mail address but felt like he was up to something.

"Hello, Campers!" Brown said entering the room. "I know it's a sad day but everyone cheer up!" He walked around the room to the front and then continued, "I want you all to know this has been an amazing year and I am going to miss each and every one of you," He looked over to me and I smiled back. "I want you all to return next year and if not, keep in touch!" He clapped and everyone slowly clapped with him.

After breakfast buses and parents started arriving. I hugged and said tear-filled goodbyes as Lola boarded her bus. Next, Caitlyn's Parents arrived and it was the hardest goodbye so far. I watched as everyone else one by one left. Eventually, I was the only camper left.

My mom went to make sure she had everything and I went to some of the old places. I walked inside Tess's cabin and I walked in the classrooms. I finally sat in the canoe that I and Shane had used. In a way I was saying goodbye to the best summer of my life. Shane came and sat across from me. "Hey, we're leaving in a few minutes."

"Us, too," I said sadly. "So what are you guys doing?"

Shane looked off in the distance and then answered, "We are just going to start recording songs." He sighed and then said, "Umm, Mitchie, after we sang there was something I really wanted to do...But we couldn't." He sighed and thought out his words, "I think we can do it now." He brushed hair out of my face and then put his hands on the side of my face. He leaned in and he kissed me. We sat there for a few moment and I felt like I was burning but I was frozen, too. He leaned away and said, "That's what I wanted to do. But, in front of everyone would have ended badly." He smiled and then helped me stand up. "Well, I need to leave."

I frowned and nodded, "So do I." He turned to leave and then he stopped. "Shane," I said walking over to him and hugged him. "That was an amazing kiss," I giggled and then looked at him. "Goodbye," I said and he hugged me one last time and walked away. He waved from their limo and then he drove off.

"Then, there was one," I said as I walked all alone to my mom's van.

--

I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you review and...Yeah. I will post the next one soon.


	2. Popstars and Parents

Woo. Chapter two! Okay as I said before, review. So yeah. Okay. In this chapter is basically where the main plot will start to form, so I swear it will be better after this chapter.

--

The day after returning home I sat down with my Mom and figured out how to convince her to say yes to recording. I had it all planned out and was waiting this morning with breakfast on the table and waited for her to come down.

"Hey, mom," I said as she walked into the kitchen, "I need to talk to you about something." She gave me a raised her eyebrows and sat down.

"So, what is it now?" She sighed and took a bite of some eggs. "The last time you did this you were trying to convince me to let you go to Camp Rock, so don't say it's nothing."

"Well," I started pulling out a folder, "The night of Final Jam, the Representatives from Hot Tunes Records were discussing the next Connect 3 Cd and they talked to me and Caitlyn." I handed her the business card and then continued, "They said they wanted Caitlyn and I to do the duet I did with Shane. Well, obviously they want Caitlyn to help produce it and mix the music." She seemed to still be listening and she didn't interrupt. Always a good sign with her. "Well, Caitlyn's parents have already agreed, and well, I need you and Dad to agree."

My mom sat the card down and then put her arms on the table. "Mitchie, I am glad they liked you but, I don't know about this."

"Mom, it is safe. Besides that Connect 3 will be there and you can be there every second of every meeting or anything we do. So they can tell if they try to cheat us on something." I looked at her hoping she would say yes.

She sighed and then said, "Well, we'll see what you father says. How long do we have to tell them?"

I hesitated and finally said, "Well, they want us to start recording it in five days." At this point my Mom seemed to be getting mad.

"Why didn't you tell us this before? You should have not waited till the last minute. Besides that you'll be missing school and what if things go wrong?" She stood up and then sat down in the chair next to me. She calmed down and then sighed.

"I'm sorry," I offered and then stood up. I made my way across the room and as soon as I was out the door I ran up to my room and sat on my bed. I thought about e-mailing Shane but he was in the recording studio right now and couldn't talk.

"Why did I have to pick the superstar boyfriend?" I said to my room. Sighing I sat down at my computer and it made several beeps as it turned on and finally brought up the internet. "So, Larry, give me an e-mail." Ever since my parents had given me their old computer I had been calling it Larry. I'm not sure why but this computer seemed like a Larry Spulinski to me. I opened my email and just as I had guessed Shane had yet to email me.

I heard footsteps outside my door and my mom came in and sat on my bed. "Mitchie," she started out slowly, "I have talked it over with your dad and we agree that you can do this." At that point I squealed so loud I'm sure the neighbors could hear me.

"THANK YOU!" I said hugging my Mom. I couldn't believe they are letting me do this. "Thank you. You'll not regret it."

"Hold on there," She said standing up, "Any sign of something we don't like and it's all over. Got it?"

I nodded and then ran out of my room and down the stair. "I'm going to call Caitlyn!" I yelled over my shoulder already down the stairs. Caitlyn was the only friend I could call more than five minutes. Everyone else lived to far away and if I actually called them we would end up talking for ages. I punched in Caitlyn's number and then waited for her to pick up. _Rinnngnggg Ringggg Rinnnggggg. _On the third ring she finally picked up.

"Hello?" Caitlyn said bored into the phone.

"Caitlyn! It's Mitchie," I said barely containing myself.

"Hey, Mitchie, Finally you call," She said jokingly.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"My parents are letting me do it!" I screamed and she screamed on the other side.

"That's awesome! We should call the record company and tell them right now!"

"Okay. I'll call them as soon as I hang up with you."

"Well, hang up now!" I heard the dial tone and hung up the phone laughing. I pulled the card out and called the number written on it.

"Hello, this is the office of Dan Bunly," A high pitched female voice with a major New Jersey accent. "What can I do for you?"

"This is Mitchie Torres. I am calling to speak with Mr. Bunly." I said holding back a laugh. I mean Bunly..Really?

"Oh, yes I've been told to automatically connect you to him. He is in a recording studio right now and may take a few moments for him to answer. Thank you for calling have a nice day." I heard a click and then my phone started ringing again. Wait, he was in a recording studio...He must be with Shane. I smiled and then the phone was answered.

"Hello," I voice that I remembered from the night of Final Jam said. "This is Mr. Bunly."

I stifled a laugh as I said, "Hello, this is Mitchie Torres. I was told to call you when my parents decided." Somewhere in the background I heard people talking.

"Oh, Hello Ms. Torres, and what have your parents decided?" I heard a smack somewhere and then a shushing noise.

"Well, they say I can do it but they have to be there." I heard someone make a clapping noise this time.

"Shane can you please hold in your issues you seem to be having right now?" I held in a laugh and then he said to me, "Yes, well, wonderful! We will send you your schedule and I will see you and Caitlyn early Friday morning."

"Okay, Goodbye," I said cheerfully.

"Have a nice day," Then the phone hung up. I busted out laughing and then went up to my room. I sat down at my keyboard and started playing a few notes.

As I played I didn't notice how much time had passed. I started singing to a very familiar tune.

_This is real,  
This is me,  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be,  
Now, gonna let the light shine on me. _

I sighed and then my computer beeped with a new message. I ran over there and pulled up a message

_Hey, Mitchie! We just got done recording for the day and tomorrow I have a little surprise for you. Just look for it and you'll see it. So, I heard that you are going to record with me. I can't wait. I mean, I know it's only been a day but it feel like an eternity already. ON another topic, have you noticed Nate and Caitlyn seem to be getting closer? They keep on calling and texting each other. Nate says he is just being friendly but I think they are about to be more than friends. Oh well, so be ready tomorrow.  
Love,  
Shane_

I clicked reply and then started typing quickly and wondered what surprise he is even talking about.

_Hey, pop star. I noticed you knew. I could hear some really odd noises when I called that sounded like celebrating. HAHA. Now what are you talking about? What surprise? Does my mom know? Should I be worried? When do I need to look? Why are you torturing me? Whatever, it better be a good surprise. About Caitlyn and Nate, I haven't heard Caitlyn say anything but the day after Final Jam they seemed to be VERY close during breakfast. So...I would try asking him? I don't know. They would make a cute couple.  
From,  
Bored._

I clicked send and stood up to get ready for bed when I had already gotten another email from Shane.

_You'll see tomorrow after school. _

I looked at the computer weird and then rolled my eyes laughing and then I remembered. School started tomorrow. "Ugh," I moaned to myself_._

_--_

_Bwhahahah. I love cliff hanger what about you? So yes. Review and love this story. Sounds fair to me. : ) _


	3. Surprise Surprise

Oh yeah, I don't own peeps in the story. Rich people do. Woo. I'm happy. TWO people like me. So Thank you bunches. You two are what are keeping me updating this. HAHA. So yes, a healthy review keeps me updating. : )

--

Why? Why? Why? I asked myself this question as I went through my usual routine for getting up and trudged down the stairs.

"Hello, honey," My Mom said entirely too happy. I sat down and I took a bite of my breakfast and tried to focus on everything moving around me. "Aww, sweetie, the first day of school will be fine," she reassured me. "Besides you need to be able to keep your eyes open."

When she mentioned keeping my eyes open I suddenly remembered Shane had something planned or at least he said he did. She turned to the TV. and saw that Hot Tunes was on. She turned the volume up and saw a picture of Shane looking back at her.

_"Has Shane Gray changed up his attitude? Sources say while teaching at Camp Rock this summer a certain girl caught his eye and changed Shane into a caring, sensitive person. Though the identity of the girl is unknown, all Shane Gray lovers better be on the lookout for a new couple in the coming months."_

My eyes felt like they were coming out of my head as I turned the TV. off. How did they know about us? What would happen if they found out about me lying to Shane and everyone? People would take that negatively. The phone started to ring and I heard my Mom answer. "One second," my Mom said handing the phone to me. I took and then snapped back to reality.

"Hello?" I said into the phone unsure of who it was.

"Mitchie! Did you see Hot Tunes just now?" I said recognizing Caitlyn's voice and sighing.

"Yeah," I said stuttering," Caitlyn, what happens if they find out about me lying to everyone?"

"I don't know," She said, "That's why I called. I mean who told them that?"

"I don't know. Look, I have to go. Sorry," I hung up the phone and stood up. "Bye, Mom," I said grabbing my book bag. I left the house and started walking as fast as possible to get to school. That couldn't have been Shane's surprise right? Or was it? I walked into my school and waited in line for my schedule.

"Mitchie!" I heard Sierra say right behind me.

"Hey!" I said back.

"I'm so happy to be back," She said as we neared the front of the line.

"Oh, I'm Sierra Wyckoff," she waited as they pulled her schedule out. She waited to the side ad I got mine.

"Mitchie Torres," I said and got my schedule. We started comparing schedules when the bell rang.

"Ugh, we only have lunch and History together," Sierra said and frowned. "C'ya," she said and made her way to her Geometry class.

"Cya," I said as I made my way to Algebra. This is what happens when your friend happens to be ridiculously smart.

"Hello, class, I am Mr. Paramore," the teacher said handing out a sheet of rules. "I want to let you know that I don't care what you do in here as long as you get my work done and you're passing." Maybe school wouldn't be as bad as I thought. The rest of the day rolled on and was relatively boring. At lunch me and sierra sat by ourselves and avoided the popular girls as hard as possible not ready to deal with them yet. Three periods later school was over and I got the stuff out of my locker quickly. So far I hadn't found my surprise. I opened my locker and out came a box. It had a red ribbon on it and I untied it. Inside the box was a note.

_Open the mailbox._

I looked around and walked home fast. When I got to the Mailbox there was a cell phone in there I squealed as I looked at the note that said:

_To Mitchie Torres. _

I was about to walk inside when it said I had a text message. I opened it and it told me to go to my room and open my closet. "Hi, Mom!" I said as I took the stair two-by-two and opened my closet. I searched through it and found nothing. I frowned and turned around. Then I got the next text message. It told me to go outside and once outside to turn around and face my house. As I did what it said I stared at my house.

"NINJAS!" Someone screamed and I jumped ten feet in the air it seemed like. Shane was doubled over in laughter when I finally realized what was going on. "You should have seen the look on your face," He laughed and then smiled. "Am I in trouble?" He asked holding back a laugh. Apparently I had turned red while he was laughing.

"No, pop star, you aren't," I looked at him and laughed.

"I am not a Pop star. I am a Rock star," He fake pouted as we walked inside. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Torres," he said greeting my parents. My Dad just walked in the other room and my Mom smiled.

"Hello, Shane," she said and left the room too. I guessed they were probably listening in the other room but we sat down on the couch and talked.

"So this is my surprise?" I said smiling.

"Part of it," he rolled his eyes as a pounding came from the front door and my Mom answered it. Suddenly I was engulfed with hugs.

"I can't breathe," I said trying to figure out who was hugging me with little help.

"Relax, guys," Shane said and then I finally saw who had attacked me.

"Caitlyn!" I screamed and hugged her. Standing next to her was Jason and Nate. Jason, one of the two that had hugged me was smiling and looking around. Nate seemed to have just watched me be attacked. "Hey Jason. Hi, Nate," I said smiling at them. "Well, I like my surprise," I laughed and then I thought of something, "Caitlyn how did you get here so fast?" There was no way Caitlyn could have driven an hour here in that amount of time.

"Well, this is my favorite part of your surprise," She jumped a little and then said, "My parents are going on a cruise circuit and I am living with my Aunt until then and so," She smiled and then said, "I am going to be going to your school!" We both screamed and she gave me another hug.

"That's so great! We can go together to the meeting and do other stuff," I smiled and then looked at Shane, "Now, I have to make it up to you. You bought me a phone and visited me."

"No, you don't. I don't need anything."

I smiled and then said, "Fine I'll hold you to that."

We spent the rest of the day watching movies and then Shane had to go. "Bye, Shane, I'll see you Friday morning!" I hugged him and then said bye to Nate.

"Mitchie, I have a question," Jason said.

"What?"

"Well, since you go to school."

"Yes."

"I know you have an Art class. So, can you make me a birdhouse?"

Shane hit his forehead on his hand and laughed a little.

"I'll try," I said laughing a little. Caitlyn left and I went upstairs and I had a text message.

_Hey, by the way. I, so rock._

I laughed and texted him back.

_Jerk_

--

_Okay so I hoped you like this chapter. I know it was very odd Caitlyn to just move there out of the blue but I changed the plot a little. So yes Review as always and I'll update ASAP. _


	4. Stress

A special thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You guys ROCK! So, really now. I DO NOT OWN anything in this story except my Characters. All others belong to rich people! So enjoy! : )

--

"Mitchie!" I heard Caitlyn say as I walked into school the next day.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" We walked together as I opened my locker.

"I said you could call me Cait," she said smiling at me.

"I know. I just like the name Caitlyn. Besides, I said you could call me Mitch and look where we are," we laughed as I closed my locker door and went to our first class. As the day went on it seemed we had most of the same classes. More than often it landed us in trouble.

"Okay, I officially love school," she said still hyper as my Mom picked us up from school.

"Well, you're one of the few in America," I said jokingly as I sat down.

"Buckle up, girls," my Mom said as she pulled out of the school parking lot. "So how was school?" My Mom said smiling back at us. We chatted the rest of the way home and we jumped out of the car as we pulled in. We ran inside and my dad was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mitch..Who's your friend?" he said looking at Caitlyn. He smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Mitchie's dad." Caitlyn shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn," she smiled and we climbed the stair to my room.

"I love your room!" she said looking around. "Have you thought of getting recording speakers?" She said as she looked at my guitars. "Next time I come I am bringing you some."

"No! It's okay," I said as I set my stuff down.

"Really. I have a set I don't even use so you are going to get them."

"Okay. Thanks!" I said as I sat on my bed.

We spent a lot of the time talking or laughing when Caitlyn said something that shocked me. "Like when Nate kissed.." She broke off and turned pale. "Did I just say that?" She said and covered her mouth.

I nodded and she slowly gained color back in her face, "I wasn't supposed to say anything." She explained looking down.

"It's okay. I swear I won't tell a soul." I held out my pinky. She linked my pinky and fell into a fit of laughing.

"Pinky swear?" She said as she finally stopped laughing.

"Its true blue."

"You are so cliché!" She said and looked at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go!" She picked up her stuff and ran down the stairs. Her Aunt lived just a block away but she still needed to be home by now.

"Bye!" I called as she ran out the door.

I felt my pocket vibrate and I started texting Shane.

_Hey Mitchie!_

_Hello, Shane, _I replied.

_What are you doing?_

_Absolutely Nothing!_

_Oh, Sorry._

I laughed and then went up to my room.

_You better be sorry._

_Your Pop star is very sorry._

_Well, that's good. Cause this freak wants to be with you_

I panicked and added,

_Well, right now this second._

_Oh, okay. I do to. I want to be with you_

_Okay_

_You know this second too!_

_I have to go to bed!_

_Goodnight Mitchie._

_Night Pop star!_

I shut my phone off and went to sleep. I felt totally relaxed when what seemed only like a few minutes, someone jumped on me. "GET UP MITCHIE!" Caitlyn screamed.

I fell off my bed and stood up, "I'm up now!" I trudged and rubbed my eyes. "Thanks, Caitlyn."

"You're welcome now hurry!" She left my room and I got dressed quickly.

"Hey, Honey," my mom said and we sat down.

We turned Hot Tunes on and listened.

_"Today reporters know more about the mysterious girl. Shane Gray has recently purchased a phone for a Mitchie. The last name is unknown but look out for Smitchie, folks. Shouldn't be too much longer."_

"WHAT?" I said a little too loudly. "They looked at personal records. "Why?"

As I fumed, Caitlyn answered my phone. "Talk to her," Caitlyn handed me the phone and I answered.

"Hello?

"Yes, pop star?"

"Are you mad?"

"Extremely," I said and looked forward.

"Well, relax. The people who found them are getting their butts sued off."

I smiled and then said, "That's good, fry them and then skin them." I handed the phone to Caitlyn and they talked to her for a few more minutes.

I sat my head down on the table. "C'mon, Mitchie! We're gunna be late for school." I walked to school with Caitlyn and tried to get my mind of the issues.

"Relax," I said out loud to myself. "Everything will be fine."

--

This is short. I am so sorry. I felt I needed to update but I have tons of school work and I keep on losing my chapters. My computer keeps going out of whack.


	5. The Best Worst Day

WOO! My computer is now up and working! I will now try to update as much as possible. Once, again I still don't own Camp Rock...yet. So, yes, I was reading my other chapter and I noticed way too many Typos. I swear they weren't there when I uploaded it to this site. So I think I have a virus or something on my computer. So be patient...: )

--

When I thought my day couldn't get worse, it did.

I walked into school and at the door was my worst enemy and yours, yes folks, the Devil. Well, this devil was named Katy Thompson, and she wasn't so red, but she definitely had horns growing out of her head. She was a vision of popular. Rich, snotty, and a cheerleader. She ruled the school. She could have any guy she wanted and no one stood in her way. On this day I was the one in her path and she was ready to maul me down.

"Hello, Mitchie," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, Hello?" I said crossing my arms trying to get past.

"So, as you know my Dad is one of the producers of Connect 3's new Cd," She said smirking, "Well, my Dad's assistant, let's just say he dug up some dirt on you." I looked in shock as she held up a paper with all of my cell phone information on it.

"You are an evil, snotty brat," I said looking at her.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh," She said. "I could just accidently, let this slip to Pop Informer Magazine." She shot me a look and walked off.

"Why, I..." Caitlyn said kicking the ground. "How, could she do something like this?"

"Let's just say she is like Tess. Maybe worse," I slung my locker open and put my bag inside. "Well, we better get to class."

"Yeah."

Why when everything said to be going right did everything seem so wrong? When Shane and me finally were able to date. Wait, were we dating? We never really established it officially. Maybe, we weren't! But why did he kiss me if he didn't want to date? I am over thinking this. By this point my teacher was glaring at me. Apparently, I had gone pale and was sweating. I blushed as I looked around and everyone had already started on their assignment. I pulled my book out and copied the paragraph we were editing. I looked in horror when I saw it was a story about a boy breaking up with his girlfriend on Christmas.

"Jerk!" I said to my book. Everyone looked at me and my teacher stood up and walked over to me.

"Ms. Torres, are you alright?" She asked in a sweet tone? I nodded and then she pulled a pass out. "Why don't you go down to the counselor?" I gathered my things and rolled my eyes as she signed the pass. I took my time walking to my locker. After putting my books in I walked across the school to the counselor. Why did I need to talk to her? I wasn't in "emotional turmoil". Was I?

"Ms. Torres?" The counselor said and motioned me in. "Hello, Ms. Torres. I am Mrs. Smith, you can call me Theresa." I nodded.

"Mitchie, is fine with me."

"Well, Mitchie, is there anything you want to talk about?" Was there anything I wanted to talk about? That's all she wants to know? You want to talk? Let's talk about how I don't know if the guy I like likes me the same way? Want to talk about how I'm being blackmailed and need to murder Katy Thompson at the moment. Let's talk about how the media is one name away from knowing everything about me? I wanted to scream all these things at her to just scream at her for no reason. Scream until my throat became ragged and I lost my voice.

"Nope, nothing at all," I said lying.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Well, Mitchie, how are things right now?" She said writing stuff down on her clipboard.

"Perfect," I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, can you tell me one thing you like about yourself right now?"

"Umm, I like my hair?" I said. What kind of question is that?

"Well, have you thought of doing your hair a different way? Maybe pulling back?"

I looked at her in disbelief. Was she really telling me her fashion advice? "No, it looks horrible pulled back," I said simply.

"Oh, what is one thing you could improve yourself?"

"I could try new clothes," I said looking at her weird. "Oh well anything else you could change?"

"Nope," I said.

"You know who is the most important person is right? Who is the most important person?"

I was about to cough so I held up a finger and then because I coughed my voice was barely a whisper. "Me," I cleared my voice, " Me." I said a little louder. "Ugh, sorry, my voice is going."

"Here are some tissues," she said scooting them closer. "It's okay to get emotional."

Is this lady serious? I was getting emotional? I laughed to myself. "Okay."

"Well, anything else?"

"No." I said simply.

"Well, it's close enough to the end of the day. Would you like to just take your time to your locker and skip the rest of class today?"

"Okay," I said. This was the only good thing so far.

"Do you mind if I share any of this information with your parents and teachers?"

"Nope," I said just trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. "

"Well, enjoy the last thirty minutes of class." She winked at me and I hurried out of the room. Why did teachers all have to act that way? I got to my locker and slowly started packing my book bag. After about five minutes of flipping through a textbook and putting it in my bag I heard someone come up behind me.

"Hello, freak."

I gasped and turned around to see Shane. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in a janitor closet. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"What? I can't surprise my girlfriend when she's having a bad day?"

"Not when I'm in school!" I huffed at him.

"Janitor closet. Very romantic and cliché," he said giving me his goofy smile. I pushed him backwards and pushed him in a bucket that they used to clean the floors. I heard a splash and I started freaking.

"I'm so sorry!" I said helping him up. He was soaking wet and he finally gained balance.

"I didn't know I was that big of a jerk," he said teasingly. "So, am I allowed to kiss you?" He asked smiling.

"I guess I could allow it," I said and waited for him to kiss me. Suddenly I felt him push me back and I landed in the bucket. "How dare you, jerk?"

"I win," he said joking around. I stood up and picked up the bucket.

"No. I do," as I said it he looked confused and I poured the whole bucket on him. He looked shocked and then picked up the second bucket. "Oh, no you don't," I said opening the door. He poured the water and I went sliding and hit the door.

"I win," he said and then posed.

I picked up some soap and pulled the lid off. "Well, winner needs to get clean." I dumped the whole bottle of soap on him and he looked shocked.

"You know how long I'll be straightening my hair tomorrow?" He picked up some suds stuff the use on cars and throws it all over me. I looked like a soggy birthday cake gone wrong. We started laughing and then we heard the bell ring.

"Aww, crap," I said and looked out the door. We were right next to Caitlyn's locker and I waited for her to show up. After a while of holding back laughter she showed up. "Caitlyn!" I said as I pulled her in.

"What happened?" She said laughing. She pulled out her cell phone and then out it up after texting something. "Wait here," she said and walked out. She came back with giant tub they used for recycling and then pulled a sheet off. "Get in," she said and we crammed inside. She carted us through the halls and then opened a door. She pulled the sheet off and then I noticed we were in the Science lab. In the corner a shower for washing off chemicals flowed. "Hurry!" She said and waited. I stood under the cold water and tried to get the suds out of my hair. I eventually stood soap free but drenched in the room. Shane did the same and we climbed back in the bin.

She dumped us in the limo and I saw Jason and Nate staring at us. "How did you do that making a birdhouse?" Jason said. Nick smacked him on the head lightly.

"I don't even want to know," he said and Caitlyn sat next to him. We drove back to my house and snuck inside. I changed quickly and Shane changed into some extra clothes they had left in there. When I came out Shane's hair was a mess. I started laughing.

"What?" He said as he tried to comb his hair. "I have curly untamable hair when it's wet."

"Okay, Pop star," I said and rolled my eyes. I walked into the kitchen with Caitlyn while they worked on Shane's hair.

"Caitlyn, I have some good and bad news." My mom said as we walked in. "Caitlyn, honey, your Aunt isn't with us anymore. She's up there," My mom pointed up and Caitlyn looked as if she were about to cry. "She's up there on a plane to Hawaii!" My mom exclaimed. I giggled as Caitlyn relaxed. "Well, we talked it out and you are going to be staying with us for the time being!" I hugged Caitlyn and we smiled.

"That's awesome!" We both said together.

"Owe me a coke!" Caitlyn said as we went in the other room to tell the boys. They all seemed normal about it but Nate looked surprisingly joyful about it. I guess that means more time together for them.

That night Caitlyn spent the night and we stayed up a little later than usual. We didn't have to go to school tomorrow after all. When we finally went to sleep we already had the jitters. I mean tomorrow was the beginning of our lives.

--

I had sooo much fun writing this chapter. So I made it long. I owed it to you. : ) So review yes! I like them...I update faster.


	6. How My Life was Ruined

WOO! Next Chapter. I have nothing to do tomorrow so I may post a few chapters if I have time. STILL DO NOT OWN them...sadly. The song in the story is mine. Its not that good. So live with it. : )

--

Have you ever woken up and felt like changing the World before the Sun came up? Well, that happened to my a three o'clock this morning. Caitlyn was sleeping in the guest room next door and I felt like inspiration had hunted me down. I picked up my guitar and started playing. Soon a few chords turned into a melody then a song. Then the lyrics came naturally.

_ Do you remember,  
the time we first kissed?  
Do you remember,  
all those single perfect moments?  
Will you please try,  
to remember me, forever? _

I stopped and I completely lost my inspiration. I wrote it down in my makeshift song book. I glanced over at my clock and what I thought had only taken ten minutes had taken a hour. I yawned and laid back down. I could sleep for about another hour. I instantly drifted back to sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

My alarm clock had to be me enemy. I wanted to stay in bed a few more minutes but decided to just get up. Curse inspiration at this point. I threw some clothes on and then making sure my hair was good I went next door to Caitlyn's room. I knocked and then opened the door. Caitlyn was already dressed and was mixing some music and beats.

"Hey, Mitchie!" She said as she saved what she had so far. She closed her laptop and then stood up. "Ready to go?

"Most that I'll ever be," I replied and laughed. "Lets just say inspiration struck at a very early time."

She laughed and then grabbed her laptop bag. We walked downstairs and my Mom was waiting for us at the door.

"Ready, girls?" She asked as she opened the door. We nodded and I closed the door behind me after we all left the house. We got in the car and started driving to the Record Company.

"This is so exciting!" Caitlyn said bouncing in her seat. "I can't wait."

"I know," I said looking down. "It just happening so fast."

We pulled into the perking lot and noticed a few other vehicles there. We walked up to the door and pushed the buzzer and waited for someone to unlock the door. After about ten minutes, the man I recognized as Mr. Bunly opened the door.

"Welcome, girls, come in!" He said holding the door open for us.

"Mitchie!" Shane said as he hugged me.

"You know you saw me yesterday right?" I said as he released me.

"I know I just like seeing you."

I smiled and we walked into the recording studio.

"This is it girls!" Mr. Bunly said and sat next to a person messing around with the dials. " This is Mike Newson, Caitlyn. You will be working with him." Mike looked up and waved quickly and then went back to work. Caitlyn sat next to him and observed for a few minutes. "Now, Ms. Torres, if you and Shane would proceed into the recording area we can begin." I smiled nervously at Shane.

"It will be alright," he said reassuring me as we put our headphones on. We heard the basic melody of the song they had constructed with Caitlyn and I started singing my part. I know I was nervous and about half way through the second chorus Mr. Bunly interrupted.

"Mitchie, sing it normally. Relax," he said and motioned for the music to start. I felt Shane put his hand on my shoulder. I turned and then I started singing. Not to Mr. Bunly. Not to Mike Newson. I sang to no one but Shane. When he started singing I felt my heart soar and the world melt away. When the song finally ended I didn't take my eyes off of his. We were interrupted in the moment by Mr. Bunly.

"Wow," he said obviously speechless. We looked over at him and saw Nate and Jason with their mouths hanging open. Caitlyn was to busy tweaking it to react but she seemed to be smiling. "So, that was amazing. This time try bringing up a level and try singing both yours and Shane's parts." The music started once more and we sang our hearts out again.

Throughout the day we tried various ways to do the song. At some point after we had taken a break for lunch the Producers had came in. We finished and turned for Mr. Bunly to tell us directions. At that point I noticed Katy. SHe flashed me her evil Smile and then waved. I don't think today even she could ruin this for me. I looked at Caitlyn and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Great job! You guys are done. We have enough versions of the song and now we just have to edit it."

I hugged Joe and then took the headphones off. We walked into the room and my Mom hugged me.

"You were so good! You too Shane!" She said and then went over and hugged Caitlyn.

"So, we're done," I said smiling at him.

"Correction," he said looking at me, "YOU are done. I still have to record a crazy song called Play My Music. But, I don't think anyone will buy it."

"Well, I hear this Mitchie girl might. But, between me and you, she's a little weird," I giggled as Shane stuck his tongue out at me. We left a few minutes later and after leaving we drove to our house. For some reason this helicopter seemed to be flying in circle around the sky surrounding out car. I rolled my eyes and we spent the rest of the trip spazzing out and having uncontrollable laughter fits. We pulled into the house and turned on Hot Tunes. We didn't know that our once great mood was about to get bad.

"_Popstar, Shane Grey, has a hidden crush. Today the mystery girl's name has been fully identified. The girl's name is, Mitchie Torres. Mitchie lives here in the local area and recently attended the same Summer camp, Camp Rock, that Shane taught at this summer. Are sparks flying between the two? In a few days we may have a picture to show you. In other celeb news, Connect 3 recently finished their next single. A release date has not been set. Look out for that in the future."_

At that moment I think I turned red with rage. "I HATE KATY THOMPSON!" I screamed and ran up to my room and locked the door. My life was officially over.

--

So that chapter is short-ish. So Yeah. Review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. HAHA. So, I will update before the weekend is over. I swear! : )


	7. Paparazzi Everywhere

I'm going to spare you the details, but I have been extremely sick these last week. Sorry, a million and one times. Don't own, of course. So, enjoy this chapter. Now on reviewers, thanks to all of you, but special thanks to ersy. You're amazing. She has reviewed on every chapter. So, keep reviewing guys! Please? : )

--

Sometime in the middle of the night, Caitlyn broke into my room. I'm not sure hoe, or when, but she did.

"Hey, Mitchie," she said smiling.

"Hola," I said sitting up still frowning. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because, she is just jealous of you."

"Sure, we can go with that answer," I said smiling a bit. "So, why did you come in here?"

"Because, you left your phone downstairs, and Shane won't stop calling you."

I grabbed the phone and just as I did it vibrated. I flipped it opned and answered, "Hello?"

"Mitchie, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. If I had known-" Shane said rambling.

"It's okay!" I interrupted.

"No. It isn't. I will find out who did this and sue their butt off."

"I already know who did it and suing their butt off, isn't a good idea."

"Why? Who did it?"

"Your producers daughter."

"Then, I'll get him fired and then sue BOTH of their butts off."

"Shane, it was bound to be found out anyway. Lets just hold off on the suing and firing for a while. Besides, you don't want your CD to be ruined over me."

"Fine. But say the word-"

"I know. You'll sue their butts off. Now, go to sleep and stop worrying."

"You, too." he said and hung up.

Caitlyn was still sitting on my bed. "So, you're not going to sleep are you?" She asked looked at me.

"Nope," I said and stood up. I went over to a chair and sat down. "I'm going to sit right here."

"Then, I'll just sit here," She said moving to the middle of my bed.

"No, its okay you can go to bed."

"No, I'm sitting here," she said determinedly. I smiled and we talked about nothing for hours. It seems to help you know. Not talking about anything but still talking. You could just ramble on and still not remember a word later on. It helped to talk to Caitlyn that night, or morning. Whatever it was. Our rambling and talking was interrupted by Shane, Nate, and Jason bounding through the door.

"Are you guys okay?" Shane asked.

"Are you? Shane thought you may have jumped off a bridge. I told him you guys would just swim then, but no-" Jason said starting to ramble.

"We're fine," I said before Jason could tell me their whole conversation.

"What were you guys doing up this early?" Nate asked looking at Caitlyn.

"Talking about dental floss," she said looking up at him.

They gave us odd looks and then Shane remembered something, "Oh yeah, get dressed. We're taking you somewhere."

"Did you ask-"

"I asked your parents," Shane said cutting me off.

They left the room and Caitlyn went to her room. Both of us were in the same clothes we had on yesterday. I put on a red top and put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and headed downstairs. Caitlyn was already down there and they had been waiting on me. Shane seemed to be staring at me.

"Okay, sorry," I said as I took the last few steps down the stairs.

"Lets go!" Shane said and opened the door for us. We all climbed in the limo and we drove off.

"So, where are we going?" I asked after we headed towards the opposite way of the main town area.

"We're going shopping," he said clapping.

"Okay," I said giving him a weird look. "Where?"

"Well, since you live in no where central. We have permission to take you to LA."

"How, in the world did you get my parents to agree?"

"Well, your Mom actually packed you and Caitlyn suitcase and we introduced them to our bodyguard, Mr. Chill Rob!"

A guy in the front seat raised a hand and then I turned to Shane again. "He is a adult."

"Okay," I said and we talked for a while. We got to the airport and then we waited for a plane to come around. I didn't know this plane happened to be a private jet.

"You guys have a private jet?" I asked.

"Yeah, International Rockstars!" Shane said jokingly as we got on the plane.

"More like Popstars!" I said to him.

"We're Popstars?" Jason asked looking clueless as usual. Nate explained and then he looked at me seriously, "We are not Popstars."

I laughed and the Plane lifted off the ground. Maybe getting away from my worries would be good for me. We talked the whole way and before I knew it we were landing. Can I tell you something? LA, is the most amazing place in the world. At least I thought that as I got off the plane. As we stepped off the door was opened and we were immediately ushered on a golf cart looking thing, and we sped along to the back of the airport. There we were put in a limo and we drove right onto the highway and were stuck in trafic.

"Welcome, to LA," Shane said. Caitlyn and Nick seemed caught up ion their own conversation. Jason was sucked into watching cartoons.

"Yeah, lots of traffic," I commented.

"What is the matter?"

"I'll tell you later," I said. I was really caught up in my own thoughts again. The lingering question on whether or not we were girlfriend and boyfriend or not. I mean, I thought we were. But we never really set it in stone. But, why would we come to LA together to shop if we weren't? We pulled up to our hotel and the most paparazzi I had ever seen was waiting. They immediately started taking pictures.

"Ready?" Shane asked me unsure.

"Yeah."

Jason got out first and they went crazy. I didn't think I could handle this. Nate got out and was trailed by Caitlyn and people started to yell question at them. Shane stepped out and I hesitated. He held out his hand and I took it. We stepped out and everything stopped. Was something wrong? Oh, I must not be what they expected. Caitlyn turned to look at me and everything went in slow motion. As she turned slowly a flash went off in my face. I turned and Shane puled me along. Flashes started go off quicker and, still in slow motion, we finally reached the door. We went inside and time caught up with us. We went up to the counter and we checked in. After getting our room keys we hopped in a elevator.

Caitlyn spoke first, "So that was-"

Nate shushed her and we didn't talk until we got to out rooms. "Sorry, Caitlyn, we don't talk until we are in our room. It keeps rumors from spreading." Caitlyn nodded and then we walked across the hall, the boys behind us, and opened our room. We set our stuff down and then Shane looked at me.

"So who's up for some shopping?" Jason said before Shane could speak.

"I am!" I said laughing.

--

So...how was the chapter? I KNOW! You can review and tell me! HAHA. No really...there you go. I may post more today..I'm sick anyway.. : )


	8. Romantic Chaos

You guys are still amazing! Don't own, yet..Just wait... No, but really, you'll see about how Mitchie over-thinking things will get in the way, or will it? You will understand soon about why Mitchie is doubtful. I know the last chapter was mostly dialogue, but...yeah can't say much or I'll ruin the next two chapters! But I'll tell you this..your theories, are good. : )

--

Is it completely possible that just Jason alone, bought more than me and Caitlyn together? I thought me and Caitlyn bought too much stuff. But, to our surprise, we had bought the least amount of stuff. As we made it back to our hotel room, Shane stopped the driver about half way there.

"Mitchie, I want to show you something," he said as we walked down a small hill. We walked around a small statue and right there was the most amazing sight I had every seen. On a table was a whole picnic set up. Candles were lit and everything was covered in shimmering lights. I gasped and felt like passing out. It's official, Shane is the most amazing person I have ever known. "Mitchie," he said waving his hand in front of my eyes, "You need to breath."

"Wow," I said breathlessly. We sat down and I still was amazed. "How, did you do this?" I asked looking at him.

"I have my ways," he said smiling at me.

"Shane," I started off slowly, "Please don't get mad when I ask you this."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because, I know you care about me but, are we exactly a couple. I know I shouldn't doubt this but, I'm afraid that, maybe now that Camp Rock is over, things will change." I waited for him to react. I wasn't sure if he was going to yell or run away. I sat there afraid to move, afraid to breath.

He shook his head and looked hurt at first. "You really thought that?" He said looking at me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I had to tell you though."

"It's okay. I had to ask myself the same thing. It's just so easy to get caught up in something. Even if it feels so right at the time, you can be blind and not realize your just caught up in the moment." He looked off into the distance. "When I asked myself that question I realized something. I really, truly, love you."

I held my breath. I have had people say I love you before, but this was different. This time I believed it, "That's the first time a guy has ever said that and meant it."

"Well, I love you; it isn't something you say to someone immediately. It takes time. You have to understand them and realize how beautiful they are inside. You could be the most beautiful person in the universe, which you are, and be ugly and cold on the inside. You, on the other hand, are drop dead gorgeous on the inside. That, is why I love you. Love is when things are like a fairy tale and you and the person you love is about to go off and be together forever. Have your own Happily ever after. Sure we may fight sometimes, but I promise this to you, I will never say you're ugly."

I didn't think I could breath. I stared at him. That was the most beautiful, romantic, and nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. "I love you," I said. It compared nothing to what he said but it would do. "I love you, Shane."

"I love you, too." He stood up and I stood up after him. The sun was just going down and, like a movie, we kissed with the sun in the background. The sun went down and we looked into each others eyes. Could this moment be any better? He took my hands and then smiled and we walked to a nearby park. We walked and talked about life. I had to say I couldn't possibly be any more happier.

"I hope this moment never ends," I said looking into his eyes as we sat by a fountain.

"Stop hoping and start believing," he said kissing my cheek.

"I wonder how you saw me, when thousands of girls see you," I said and watched the fountain.

"I saw you, I see you, as the world."

How in the world did I deserve him? We walked back to the hotel and went up to our rooms. Inside the boys room pandemonium had ensued.

"What is the matter?" I asked confused.

"Its you guys," Caitlyn said.

"What are you-" Nate pulled Shane and I over to the TV.

_"Shane Grey, arrived today in LA. With him he had the suspected mystery girl, Mitchie Torres, with him. But thats not the least of it. They checked into a hotel and sources say he and Mitchie may not be as innocent as it seems."_

"What!?" Shane screamed.

"Someone in the hotel must have started the rumor," Nate explained. "No matter what you guys do, it will be twisted."

"I should have-" Shane said furious.

"Relax, Shane, there is nothing we can do now," I said trying to calm him down. I don't think I like paparazzi anymore.

--

So...how'd you like it? HAHA. As I'm hinting...review. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy. OHHHH! Wait for the next chapter..Bwahhaah. I know this one was short but just wait. : )


	9. Fighting Gone Good

Do not kill me. I was very late on this chapter. I keep saying I'll update and don't... But really I swear to post a few chapters this weekend. SO I hope you like this one. There is a few words so beware.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any other thing that isn't of my own creation.**

--

It was the beginning of the end of my beginning. I wish I had a picture for the way we looked just then. We all stared, jaws to the ground, as the show went off and the local news came on. Shane looked as if he were going to explode.

"What the hell was that?" He said as he stood up.

"Shane! What about your purity ring? Mitchie, I thought you were sweet and innocent. Not like that!" Jason said seriously confused. Shane shot him dagger eyes and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Nate and Caitlyn both simultaneously hit Jason upside the head, "Oww! That hurt!"

I ran out of the door and saw him all the way at the end of the hallway. He took long strides as he walked down the winding hallway.

"Shane," I said having to jog to keep up with his strides. He had that Business man type of stride and he was turning redder if that was even possible. "Shane, please listen! Shane," I pleaded for him to listen.

"What Mitchie," he said whipping around and staring at me.

"Shane, all you're going to do is go down there and make yourself look bad. Just relax so you don't regret that," I said staring into his brown eyes.

"Oh, I see. I want to stand up for what I believe in and I suddenly look bad."

"No its not that," I said panicing.

"I thought you of all people would understand. Understand, why I need to do this."

"I know its just I -"

"Just nothing. You don't know," he said hurt.

"I know I don't know but I'm trying! Before I met you I was a nobody. Since then everyone wants to know who I am and what I do and all of my personal life. You think I wanted this?"

"Well, you should of thought of this when you lied to me last summer."

I gasped. We had agreed to never talk about that again.

"I'm sure you're not perfect too."

"Mitchie, you're making this bad."

"I'm making this bad? I try to protect you and its bad? You're the one who was starting something!"

As we stood there arguing I didn't know what to do. I loved him so much. Why did we have to fight?

"I'm just trying to protect our integrity!" He said looking like he was ready to slap me.

"I'm sorry. I just care about you," I was hurt and I felt tears coming on, but I fought them back.

"Fine," he said with one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his forehead.

"What?" I gasped.

"I'll just do damage control later. When we get back or something."

"Thank you," I said and he held my hand as we headed back toward our room. He, to my surprise, opened my door. HE led me inside and we sat down on the bed.

"I love you," he said and gently kissed my lips.

" I love you, too," I said staring into his eyes. He leaned back and I did too. We stared up at the ceiling and he sighed. He held my hand to his chest and I felt his heart beat steadily. I don't know how his was steady mine was racing.

"I'm sorry for fighting," he said looking at me.

"It was partly my fault," I said looking at my hand in his. He kissed me again and we stared at each other. I want to tell you nothing happened after that. But it did. Nothing bad. We didn't have sex. But, we weren't far from it. We started kissing softly at first and getting more passionate. It was amazing and I felt like I was on fire every time he touched my hair or lips.

We were laying down and, still kissing, we were oblivious to all else. HE climbed on top of me and he kept on kissing. Somewhere in my brain my head was screaming to stop, but I enjoyed it way too much to. At some point he pulled his shirt off but I didn't realize it and then it went bad.

We didn't hear the door open and Nate stood at the door way watching.

"Excuse me, but I think you must be making a mistake. Fighting doesn't include making out and Shane with his shirt off," Nate cleared his voice. Shane fell off the bed and I jumped up and smoothed my shirt down. "Now, if I can talk without you two making out with me in the room, we need to know if we're doing the same plan."

"Same plan."

"Same plan?"

"Same plan," Jason said to Nate.

"What does that mean?" I asked Shane after Nate left.

"Same plan means same plan," he said and walked out of the room. I fixed my hair and we walked across the hall. When we walked in everyone bursted out in a fit of laughter. Shane and I turned red and sat down next to each other on the couch.

"Hey Hormones much?" Caitlyn said laughing.

"WAIT!" Jason said laughing, "They can Hormones Lad and Uncontrollable Girl!" I smacked him upside the head and started to play Guitar Hero.

"So, maybe we should all go to sleep now," Shane said standing up.

"Awww. Why?" Jason said.

"You know," Shane said as me and Caitlyn exchanged glances out of the corner of our eyes.

"I know what?" He asked shutting the game off.

"Nothing Jason,": Nate said rolling his eyes. We left a short time later and I laid in bed long after Caitlyn had fallen asleep. I felt my spine tingle as I just thought of Shane. I loved him and I hoped it never changed.

--

How'd you like it? I haven't updated because I wasn't in the state of mind for. I felt I needed to do justice to the story and myself. If I had updated they would have been hit by the bus with them screaming screw the world. I've had a tough time lately. So...hmmm, you could, perhaps, review...YES! HAHA Just joking but, yeah. : )

P.S. I need a name for Jason's girl. Care to help?


	10. Same Plan

WOO! Guess what chapter this is? Number ten! The big 1-0! As you can tell I am excited I have made it this long. But I am warning you, this is the turning point. Right now I have many options and I am going to ask my loyal readers and new readers for answers! Plus, I like feedback of any sort. Also, do you like the switching of point of views? So, on other topics, you will learn what "same plan" means. So, enjoy! : )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any other thing in this story that isn't my own creation. **

--

Mitchie's POV

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said as I poked her sides trying to get her up. Little known fact, Caitlyn can be extremely stubborn when waking up. "I'm getting up now," Caitlyn said rising from the bed like a zombie. Her hair was flying out in odd shapes and she trudged into the bathroom.

I had been up for two hours and I hadn't been able to sit still. I wanted to know desperately what the boys were planning. It felt odd to think of them as the boys. Our boys. Just earlier this year I wanted to strangle Shane and I didn't even know him. Caitlyn came back out and picked out some clothes. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she shut the door. I looked at some magazines the hotel had supplied and flipped through them. I think I saw something about Shane in each one. But what really caught me eye was the magazines in the middle. I smirked as I tore a Shane poster one out.

Caitlyn's POV

I pulled my brush through my hair and attempted to get my hair back in shape. My hair wasn't particularly curly but it was wavy and was extremely hard to tame. I finally had my hair presentable and I went back into the room and grabbbed some clothes to put on. As you can tell I am not a morning person, Mitchie was. I guess it was opposites attract.

It didn't take me long to get ready and, with one last look in the mirror I walked out into the room. What I saw shocked me. Our walls were completely covered with Connect 3 posters. Our entire room was covered. When I say the entire room, I mean it. The pillows even had some taped to the top. I looked down and I was standing on Jason's face.

"What? How? Who?" I said as Mitchie turned to look at me.

"Well, these poster, with tape, and me," she said smiling.

"Wait. Huh?" I said confused.

"These poster, was the what. I used tape as the how. I am the who."

"I got that. How'd you get this idea?"

"I don't know," she said giggling, "Just wait until they come in here."

Mitchie's POV

After I had shocked Caitlyn and explained to her what we were going to do she was totally into it. My plan was to leave the door cracked a little after we tell the boys they could come over. We would be waiting and, with the help of the magazines, freak them out. I liked the idea. It's payback for not revealing what same plan meant.

"Ready?" I asked hanging up the phone.

"Ready," she said evilly. We went in the closet and waited. I have to admit that we looked odd. we were wearing the bathrobes over our clothes and had more posters taped us. If this wasn't obsessed or crazy I don't know what was.

We heard the door open and we suppressed giggles as they entered.

"LOOK! It's me!" Jason said somewhere in the room. They moved farther in and we waited a few more seconds.

"Maybe we have the wrong room?" Nate said confused. Caitlyn pushed on the door and we came running out. Shane turned around and screamed like a girl as we pushed them all on the couch.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Caitlyn screamed in a squeaky voice. We kept saying Oh my God over and over and they finally caught on.

"We win," we said removing the posters and taking the robes off.

"No you don't," Nate said as he stood up.

"I'm hot," Shane said. We gave him weird looks.

"A jerk much?" I said laughing. "So, what are we doing?"

"Stuff," Nate said quickly.

"What kind of stuff?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Oh, we're going to a beach we love that isn't crowded," Jason said. Shane and Nate shot him death glares and then we jumped up.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," Caitlyn said and ran to our room. She came back seconds later with our bathing suits in hand.

"That was fast," I said as she threw mine at me. "So, what is this beach called and why is not crowded?"

"Its called Tierra de los Fines y Los Comienzos. It was founded by the Spanish and it's not as crowded because its secluded and the surrounding beaches are just rock," Jason said. We all stared at him in shock. "What? I know things."

"What does Tierra de los fines y los comienzos mean?" I asked looking at Jason. It was Shane that answered.

"It means The land of ends and beginnings," he said and stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" We said in unison and headed out the door. We got down the hallway and went back in the room. "After we change," I said and Caitlyn took the bathroom and I took the bedroom. We came back in the main room and I slid my sandals on. The drive took about a hour and when we got there we walked down a path and to the beach. It was deserted and one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. We put our stuff down and the guys took off their shirts. Caitlyn who only slid her shorts and sandals off was already running toward the water. I laughed and took my shorts off too. I wasn't particularly self conscience but I wasn't the most comfortable at first.

Everyone else was already in the water and I followed in suit. I jumped in around them and swam a little bit away. I looked around and you could see some fish of sort swimming around and a few shells here and there. I dived down and fixed my hair out of my face. I loved water and always wanted to live near a ocean.

Around the beach was a old looking house. It had a old feeling to it and I loved the look of it. The windows were broken and the paint was completely peeled away. You could faintly tell it used to be white. Shane came over to me and stood next to me.

"Remind me later to tell you about that house," he said smiling at me.

"Why later?" I asked.

"Because I want to do this," he splashed water on me and I splashed him back. We all started a full out water battle to the death. Well, at least until we were to exhausted to move. We plopped down on our towels and from a distance we saw someone coming over. It was a girl. Probably about Jason's age. She carried a surfboard. She walked passed us and went straight into the ocean. We talked for a little while and then Shane and Nate said they needed something from the car. The walked away and we helped Jason make a Sandcastle. Or rather a Sand Bird house. Unfortunately the only thing that would stay in it was to crags the kept on breaking walls.

"You guys are going to like their surprise," Jason said absent mindlessly.

"Huh?" Me and Caitlyn said together.

"Oops."

--

So, how'd you like this chapter? So when you review if you want answer this question for me. Do you like the switching the views? AND, put M or S. It will decide what happens in three chapters roughly. So, I'm telling you what thats for. So, review..yes. Please. : ) THANK YOU SO MUCH! Just for reading.


	11. Drowning Ends

Okay, I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story. It makes me extremely happy. I also want to thank everyone for their feedback. Okay, I will now tell you what the M and S stood for. In a few chapters some issues will arise and I wanted to know what angle to go at it with. That is all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. : )

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't of my own creation. Duh.**

--

Jason's POV

"Oops," I could be such a dumbbell sometimes. I looked away and I saw the girl we had saw earlier swimming out on her surfboard. "I wasn't supposed to say that. At all."

"I can see why you weren't," Mitchie said looking to where the guys had disappeared.

"Well, YOU try keeping a secret," they laughed and I watched the waves roll up. The girl from earlier had disappeared. There's no where for her to go so I looked around. She wasn't on the beach but not in the water. I stood up and went to the water. "Hello?" I said to the waves. Then I saw it. The bored was bobbing along farther out to see. I looked around and then ran into the water.

"What is the matter?" Caitlyn called someone behind me. I was swimming at that point trying to help that girl. If she were to be carried any further down the beach she would hit the rocks. If not, I was sure she couldn't breath under water. I didn't see any gills. I was getting closer and I dived. Under the water it was blurry but I could somewhat make out a body. I swam toward her and tried to pull her to the surface. She wouldn't give when I noticed a string was caught to a piece of drift wood under water. I tried to untangle the string but I was about to pass out from no air. I swam up and then took a gulp of air. I knew I had to hurry. I dove again and finally managed to untangle it. I swam up to the surface.

Mitchie's POV

On shore me and Caitlyn were panicking. Jason had just ran off into the water and was pretty far out.

"I'm going to go get the guys," Caitlyn said running off. I stayed at the beach and took my shoes off. I went to the water and stopped about waist deep. Jason resurfaced moments later and in his arms was a limp body. He struggled to swim closer and I went a little farther so I could help. He neared me and I grabbed the girls legs to help him get her on the shore. Considering we were in the water we got back to the beach farely quick. We laid her down on our towel and I checked her pulse.

I faintly could feel a thump of a week pulse. The girl was turning blue and Jason was trying to figure it out. I don't know how he did it but he managed to start doing CPR. Somewhere behind me I heard screaming but I wasn't sure where. Shane and Nate knelt down beside me and Caitlyn stood back.

"Will she live?" Shane asked trying to figure out what he could do to help. His question was answered moments later when the girl sputtered water. She gasped in air and she looked around at us.

"Who are you?" She said hoarsely.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Nate said quickly.

"My name is Clarissa, Clarissa Wiseman."

"Oh. Well, we're Connect 3," Shane said pointing to himself and Jason and Nate. "That is Mitchie," he said pointing to me, " and thats Caitlyn."

"Hi, would you mind taking me to the hospital?" With that she passed out.

Moments later, after calling a ambulance and carrying her out to the main road we were on our way to the hospital. Jason insisted on going and not leaving until she was better. It was fairly quiet on the way there and Jason was the first one out of the car when we got there. He ran off followed by Cailtyn and Nate.

**Jason's POV**

_Let her be okay. _I repeated over and over again. I sat in the waiting room humming the Ice Cream truck song in my head. I don't know why I cared so much. I had just met her. Not even met her. Well I guess I did, or did I?

The doctors ran around and took notes. What if they fall? Would doctors start a pile up? Do the have a doctor police? If so is there a Doctor fireman? All this thinking was making my head hurt.

"Are you related to Ms. Wiseman?" A doctor said coming to me.

"No but we helped her," I said standing up. the doctor motioned me to follow and led me down the hall. Nate and Caitlyn stayed behind and we came to a room.

"Hello?" I said peering around the curtain. There she was sitting there.

"Oh. Hello," she said patting the other side of the bed where she wasn't sitting. I sat down.

"So, what happened?" I asked. This was going to be a good day.

**Mitchie's POV**

After a few moments he sighed and was deep in thought.

"Mitchie," he said turning around in his seat to look at me, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. It just seems wrong," he said turning back around.

"Are we wrong, Shane?" I asked opening the door. He didn't answer. He just turned and looked down.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"It just doesn't seem right."

"Does this mean-" I said tears welling up.

"We're over, Mitchie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...How'd you like it? Now, BEFORE you get your pitchforks out, I have an excuse. These last few weeks I have had some personal matters arise. I have gotten too far in this story to just give up. So I did not desert you. I know this is extremely short but its all I can do for now. Sorry again. : )


	12. Roller coaster Rides

You guys are sooo going to hate me for this chapter. Your reviews are all worried, and I just sit and laugh. So, enjoy. : ) ((I can hear the mob forming already.))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" I said gasping for air. the car seemed to be getting smaller and the oxygen was sqeezed from my lungs.

"We're over," he said again. Why was he doing this? Doesn't he see he's hurting me? If he cared he would stop. Wait, this does mean he doesn't care.

"What happened, Shane?" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"You know. We're over the yellow parking line? Don't need to be sad. I'll just park again."

"Wait- That's what you meant?" I said. I felt my face gain its color back and I started to breath.

"Yes," he replied. I thought the yes may have seen tight and tense. I didn't want to make anymore assumptions and disregarded the thought. "What did you think I meant?"

"Oh, nothing. We better re-park and catch up with Jason."

**Jason's POV**

"What happened?" I asked sitting down.

"I hit a wave wrong and was stuck on the driftwood," she said setting a water bottle down. "Thanks for saving me, Jason." I felt a feeling pass through me. Probably just gas.

"It was nothing," I said looking around the room. It was pretty clean and white. Then I saw it.

"Is that.....a BIRDHOUSE?" I said looking at her necklace closer. Sure enough a mini birdhouse was hanging on the end.

"I love birdhouses. They're amazing!"

"Miss Wiseman? You can leave now. Just remember to drink plenty of water and maybe sleep a little. Also, no snowboarding for a week." The docter marked down something on his board and walked out of the room.

"You can go home!" I said clapping. '

"Awww. Now we can't talk. My Mom is waiting," she stood up and grabbed her things. "Can I have your phone number?"

"YES! Then we can talk birdhouses, Ninjas, Pickles, Orangebull, Sugarponed, JBGB, AND birdhouses!" I jumped and put my phone number in her cellphone.

"You said birdhouses twice," she commented laughing. "See you around."

"C'ya later Alligator." I said waving.

"After while, Crocodile."

**Mitchie's POV**

As we sat waiting for Jason to come out we stared around the waiting room. Shane's arm was around me but it wasn't the same. Now that I had thought that would we ever be normal again? I loved him.

"Shane?" I said leaning closer to him.

"Yes?" he said rubbing my arm.

"Will you ever forget me?"

"Never."

_One week later -_

"CAITLYN!" I screamed as she bothered me to get up. She laughed and continued to poke me. " I hate you." I said jokingly.

"Awww, thanks," she answered equally sarcastic. "Now get up."

"Fine," I sighed getting up. Why was she so pushy?

"Thank you," she said and ran downstairs.

It took me longer than usual to get myself ready for the day. I walked downstairs and Cailtyn pulled me down on the couch.

"Watch," she said turning the TV on.

_"Today on Hot Tunes TV we have a exclusive on Connect 3. The boys are finished with their next CD and they have recorded three single to be released. One, a duet with Margeret DuPree, is to be released next month. They had agreed to do as a prize to the winner of the exclusive Camp Rock Final Jam. Camp Rock is where Shane went and met his new lover and had an attitude adjustment. On the topic of Shane's lover, the second duet, is going to be officially released on November twenty-ninth. Best of luck to Connect 3, Mitchie, and Margaret."_

"Oh my Ninjas," Caitlyn said. "The guys said to watch but, this is amazing!"

"That soon?" I said squealing.

" Face it we're going to be famous. Well you are." She giggled and picked up the phone. "THANK YOU!" She screamed in the phone. I heard Nate talking on the other end. I got up and went to the kitchen and fixed me a bowl of cereal. It was great and all, but everything was moving too fast. My mind kept fluttering back to that day and how I almost blew it. I hadn't seen Shane since then but we talked everyday. He had been doing promotions for the new CD And today he was in New York. I think. Maybe it was Florida. It doesn't matter. I realized that I was only eating milk with my spoon and cereal was all over the floor. I started cleaning it up. " I am out of it today."

"You've never been in it," I heard Cailyn say helping me clean. "Umm, Mitchie, there is a..problem."

Oh god. "What kind of problem?" I said.

"Well, big enough for Shane to come and fix it."

"He is coming here?"

"Yes." She admitted scooping and throwing the cereal away.

"When?" I asked trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Soon."

How soon?"

"Today."

**Shane's POV **

I hate my life. I hate the company. I hate the label. I hate everyone. I had been in a sour mood all day. The company said Hype for the CD was down and they wanted publicity. Bad or good. My whole life was being ruined piece by piece. Their plan was for me to take Mitchie somewhere public and cause a scene and end it. I can't do it. But I am. I am going to hurt the love of my life for my career. I am a jerk. We pulled up to her house and I jumped out.

"Mitchie!" I said knocking on the door. She came to it and hugged me.

"Shane!" she said and looked at me. "Is there a problem?" She asked as I squeezed her hand.

"No. Not at all. Are you up for a little walk?"

"Sure." She said smiling.

I can't believe I am so low. I am about to ruin Mitchie's current life and mine. Someone shoot me now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like it? You're aloud to hate me as long as you keep reading. I'm sorry. It had to be done. : )


	13. Carnival of Ends

Guess what? This is a new chapter! I have to say I hate this chapter, but I couldn't wait any longer. I have literally wrote this chapter almost ten different ways. So now I'm just going to suck it up and post it. Enjoy. : )

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shane's POV**

"So, Mitchie, you know the carnival at the park?" I held her hand tight never wanting to let go. I knew it was better for her anyway. I caused so much stuff that was happening to her. I know its better for her to end it now.

"I go every year," she said swinging our hands.

"Well lets get going," I said smiling. I am such an idiot. Now she can't even go to the Carnival again. I don't know why I even try to act. I was just making this harder for the both of us. I walked numbly as we headed toward the flashing lights. Behind me I sensed the paparazzi snapping pictures of us as a couple. At least they will leave her alone soon. She deserves it.

"Shane, I love you," she said I felt my palms start to get sweaty.

"Mitch, I love you, too," I kept my eyes on the ground and kept walking. This was just going to make it hurt worse.

"Did Nate tell you?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"What?" I asked stiffly.

"Well, Caitlyn's parents are coming home and now she is practically your next door neighbor. She moves out in a week. I guess I'll miss her but now I have an excuse to see your house," she giggled and rubbed my hand.

" You never know," I said under my breath.

"We're here," Mitchie said pulling my hand back before I ran into a tree. "Shane, tell me one thing."

"What?" I gulped trying to remain composed.

" Will you love me in ten years?" Why did she have to ask that? I started to panic and I can't believe the next thing I said.

" I'll love you Forever, never forget."

"Forever and Always," she agreed and she pulled me over to a booth where you could take pictures with a monkey. I remained silent the whole time faking a smile. It was now or never.

"Mitch, lets go over here," I led to a highly populated area and we sat on some stands. They were playing music and people were dancing. "Mitch, I-"

"Oh!" She interrupted. Play My Music blasted over the speakers. "We should dance!" She tugged me onto the floor. Around hundreds of camera flashes went off as we danced.

"Mitchie, I need to say something." I sighed trying to hold it in. This is right. I have to do this. I have to protect her.

"Go ahead," she said looking into my eyes. I wish she could see through me and know I was wrong for her.

**Nate's POV**

"So what are the two sets of lovebirds up to tonight?" Caitlyn asked me as we popped in a movie and settled on the couch.

"Mitchie and Shane are at a carnival and Clueless and his lovebug are in L.A." I leaned closer to her and she sat her head on my shoulder.

"So soon I'll be able to annoy you every day with Mitchie," she sat the popcorn bowl in my hand and took a handful.

"Well, not Mitchie," she sat up knocking the bowl over.

"What?" She said almost yelling.

"They're over now," I said regretfully. Despite being unattached to Mitchie she had helped Shane a lot. I couldn't help but regret the old Shane coming back.

"What happened?"

" Everything did."

**Mitchie's POV**

"Go ahead," I said staring into his eyes. Could he be any more angelic right now? I wished I could stay like this forever.

"Would you like a flower for this rose?" I blushed as the man offered Shane the red rose.

"No thanks," Shane said trying to focuse.

"C'mon, its free," He pushed the rose in his face.

"Fine," Shane took the flower as the guy stalked off. He passed it to me and things took a serious turn. "Mitchie, I'm stopping this."

"It's just a rose," I said laughing.

"No, I'm stopping this. This as in us," A crowd had gathered listening to us talk.

"What? You don't want to dance?" I asked desperately.

"No, I don't. Mitchie!" He held my hands back as I tried to comfort him. "Don't you see? We're over."

"What?" I started to feel the tears. I held them back as my face stung.

"Mitchie, go away," he pushed my hands down.

"Don't you-... I thought-.." I searched for the words.

"I don't love you any more. You were a mere summer fling. We'll both go on and live our lives." He stalked of trying to get through the crowd.

"I thought you loved me?" I coughed out. By now I was crying holding back sobs.

"Well, you thought wrong!" he shouted back at me. At that moment my heart ripped at the seams and I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees near a tree and didn't notice anything. Not the lights, the paparazzi, not even the laughter of kids and the whispers from the onlookers. The world stopped spinning around me. The only word that came to mind was run. I stood up obeying my mind and ran toward my house. Tears streamed from my eyes. I jumped over our fence and flung the door open. I was sobbing and I stumbled up the stairs. I could hear shouts and didn't stop I slammed my door and locked it. I threw the rose on my bed and threw myself into the closet. I pulled out everything that he had given me and took the picture of us with the monkey out of my pocket. As I piled the stuff on my bed I felt myself spiraling downwards. After I knew everything was gone I tied it in a sheet and tossed it under my bed. Why did he do this? How could he do this?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it? I didn't. It was painful for me. I'm already working on the next chapter. : )


	14. Mitchie Who?

Hey guys. You guys are amazing, I love your reviews and they can get heated. Its okay, don''t like Shane right now? Just wait. Haha. : )

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CAMPR ROCK.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mitchie's POV**

I felt like I had been crying for weeks. I only wish it had been that long. Maybe then I would be over this. At least time was painfully critical. Only 5 hours ago I felt like laying down and dying. My face was puffy and my hair stood up in odd places. During those five hours I sensed somewhere in my mind threats to tear the door down. I couldn't feel right now.

"Mitchie?" A hopeful voice asked trying to coax me out. I couldn't face them anytime soon. I sat in my now partially empty closet. It felt like the walls were caving in at the same time as they seemed empty. At some point I remembered taking everything from my closet that he had bought for me. I knew somewhere at the bottom of the pile was my cell phone in pieces. I had not been kind to it. I kept replaying the memory over and over in my head. I couldn't connect the pieces.

I need to think. I stood up and silently turned the T.V. on. I definitely should not have done that. The times I had loved Hot Tunes were turning out to be the bane of my existence. Since I had recorded the song Caitlyn had returned often to learn the ropes of the business. I'm sure she was as good as the best by now. But now it wasn't about our slightly anticipated single that the news was about. No, this was about our break-up:

"_Hollywood hottest couple, and secret lovers, are over! Shane and Mitchie ended their relationship bitterly at a local carnival near Mitchie's home. Sources there said that Mitchie left the scene crying and running away. When asking what Connect 3's publicist had to say she said this, 'Their relationship had been on the rocks for a while. I just wish the best for Mitchie in her future.' We'll give you details as they appear."_

I turned the T.V. off with lightning speed and went over to look out the window. I expected to see an empty street or maybe a group of people celebrating. Instead I saw as a handful of reporters took pictures as I peeked out the window. I didn't care about them as I stared at the stars. Maybe, just maybe, there was something more out there. I laid down and closed my eyes. As soon as they were shut I drifted into a restless sleep.

**Shane's POV**

I don't like Mitchie, I don't like Mitchie. I could just forget about her. Just erase her from my memory. In a few hours, bright and early, we were doing a press conference to stop rumors of a slap down and one of us fighting over a golden onion. All of them were more ridiculous than the first. Maybe even stop the reporters from interviewing Mitchie. Stop! I mentally slapped myself and tried to convince myself I didn't like Mitchie anymore.

"C'mon Shane people with shiny object are ready!" Jason said clapping as he bounded out the door. Well here goes everything. I pulled the mic on and walked passed the empty rooms to the conference room. In moments millions will be hanging on our every word. Even though more than half of them were teenaged girl more interested in my hotness level today than what I was saying. As I walked into the adjoining room all of our families were here. Jason and Nate's parents sat talking with my Mom and in the corner my younger sister, Alexis, texted away. Alexis and Nate's younger sister were good friends, but they stayed to themselves when they were forced to come to these things. It was odd but I didn't want to understand a girl's mind. I actually had two siblings, Frankie, my brother, and Alexis born less than a year apart and looked exactly the same. They both had the medium dark brown hair and the same single dimple when the smiled. Nate and Jason were the older two kids of their parents and had two younger siblings too. They had a sister named Bella who was a little older than Alexis, and their 12 year old brother Jacob.

I guess they had the perfect family. I know by all means their parents considered my family part of it too but we weren't. At least I don't feel that way. No matter how much I wanted too I couldn't. My father had left when I was eleven. Since then I had been sort of a stand in father for them. I hoped I wasn't anymore. They shouldn't have to look up to someone like me.

**Mitchie's POV**

When I woke up something in my gut told me to turn on the TV. I don't know why or how but I turned it on. Hot Tunes channel was on and Hot Tunes News was just ending.

"_Stay tuned for the special Connect 3 Q and A session. Maybe we'll get some answers today."_

I turned it up and stared at the face of an angel. That was supposed to be my angel. I watched as he smiled and the press settled down.

"_Hello and welcome to the session. Now who has some questions? You sir."  
"Shane, how is Mitchie taking the break-up?""  
"Um, Mitchie?"_

"WHAT?" I screamed at the TV. I bent down on my knees and was inches from the screen.

"_Yes. How is the break-up going?"  
"Excuse me, but whatever you are talking about is false. I have never dated a Mitchie. I have never became friends with a Mitchie even."_

"What are you saying?" I screamed wanting to punch the screen. Was this a dream. I know I knew him. I know I met him. What is going on? Were these last few months a mere dream that I created to make my life seem better? I know they were real. I ran to the window and threw the blinds open. The streets were empty. I opened my door and ran into the living room. I found Mom sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head," she said as I sat down before I fell.

"Where's Caitlyn?" I asked desperately.

"Who, Darling?" She asked looking at me weird. I jumped up and ran back into my room. I reached under my bed and found the proof I needed. I pulled it out and pulled it open. I dumped it out and looked over everything. It was here but what is going on. Why was I the only sane one. My Mom passed my door and she peeked in.

"Hey Mitch, get some medicine for that sore throat before Caitlyn gets home," she continued to her room and I suddenly felt relieved. But what about the whole Shane issue. He acted as if really hadn't met me. I mean, I am here. I can feel my pulse and I can breathe and smell. Hadn't he dumped me last night? What was wrong with Shane. Was I going insane?

**Shane's POV**

I don't know Mitchie. Mitchie? Who's that? If she had been watching that she had every right to hate me. Didn't she understand that I was protecting her? I have to do this.

"Sir, do you want anything?" The guy looked as if he coud care less.

"Does it look like I want something?" With a slightly puzzled look he marched away. Well now the old Shane is back. Soon he'll sell that information and the rumors will fly. In a matter of time it will be like she never happaned. My pigheadedness never cured and I would be Mr. Egotistical Popstar in a few days.

"Good job!" My publicist, Mrs. Riddle congratulated me as if I had won a gold metal. This was nothing tp be happy about in any way.

"That's what you think," I snorted under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well we're thinking about feeding on this for a while. Right now teens are buzzing about this all over the nation. Your fans are worried about the single and happy about you being availible and its causing full out wars online. This was more than we could have hoped for." She smiled and started talking on her phone as she clacked down the hallway.

"Okay, she's happy," I rolled my eyes and walked to the exit. I passed a room and stopped after hearing Mitchie's name.

"Yeah, she's suppossed to get her own record deal any day now."

"She'll be a hit. Maybe bigger than Connect 3!"

"Besides that she is new and a rising talent. Definitely had the good start."

She'll be able to feed of them for a while with the single."

I walked away quickly and a sneer marked my face. I am going to protect her. She doesn't need the fame like that. She needs her own famme and nothing from me. I had to prevent the deal from being signed and stopping her from that kind of criticism. She will eventually get it herself. I know I wished I had someone like myself to stop myself from going to far too quick. It does things to you. You change and seem to mutate to a monster no one recognizes. Some more than others. Like Nate, he changed even. He was still extremely down to Earth but he wasn't quite the same. I don't think no one can be. If you let it get to you it can take away the things you love and cherish in an instant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you like this one. Remember to review and I'll post the next chapter. :)


	15. Love, Fans, and Pregnancy Oh My!

_NEW CHAPTER! Celebrate! On my next chapter I will start something new. I will post the song that influenced me the most .So that's my update. Am I becoming predictable? I had some reviews and e-mails that were almost dead on. Oh, yeah! Go to my profile and e-mail me if you want to be in the story. Just send me a little bit about yourself. But be warned. It may or may not be the way you want. I won't guarantee your character will be a good one. They could be evil. Bwahahaha. I now present chapter fifteen.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Jason's POV**

"I love you, Clarissa," I whispered in her ear as we walked along the beach. Our hands swung in the wind as we walked.

"Ditto, Stud muffin," she whispered back.

"Hey! I thought Nate was the Stud muffin?"

"Oh, yeah. Hmmm. I know! You're Stud bear."

"I like it! It's studly!" I said smiling. We laughed as we walked knee deep in the water. This was perfect. Just wait till the surprise. Any second now.

"Look! Dolphins!" I pointed behind some bushes on the beach. The paper dolphins looked so real. I pinned birdhouses to their backs even. They had to have homes. I looked as my neighbor, who I paid off, carelessly flung the dolphin back and forward. If I didn't know it was fake, I would believe it.

"They're amazing! Is that your neighbor?" She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss me. "I like them."

"Yeah, but I could make real dolphin's fly. So I made paper ones! But they get ruined in water. So I planted a bush!" I jumped up and down.

"You planted a bush for me?" She smiled and laughed her cute laugh. I nodded and kissed her.

"That's not all! I got you this!" I handed her a document and waited.

"Wow! You got me a square mile of land on the moon? Let's move there now!" She pulled me to the car.

"Thanks! Think of all the birdhouses! Let's go home and make sixty of them!" I pulled her in the car and drove away.

**Caitlyn's POV**

My parents are so annoying sometimes. They first say they won't go touring and now they are. Then I was rooming with Mitchie again, now I will have this just-out-of-college hippie to watch me. All she talks about is Karma and how the Earth is all one with yourslef. It is annoying me to death! I spend most of my time with Nate but I can't escape her. Nate just took me to his house. I should rephrase. His EMPTY house. It was so odd. One minute we're kissing the next we're playing 20 questions.

" Have you ever done it with a guy?" he asked.

"I won't tell you that!" I screamed.

"Why?"

"No its my question! Would you go all the way with me?"

"That's just as bad a question. but, yes. I would. If we were married."

I blushed and we moved to his couch. We started kissing and we layed down still kissing. It was so hard to think. I won't let it go much further. But his lips are so soft and he is so sweet. No! I can't do this! i racked my brain for the off switch but it was already too far.

**Mitchie's POV**

"You're doing what?" I screamed in the phone.

"We're offering you a record deal," Mr. Jalapenos said. (A/N Pronounced Juh-lop-uh-nos)

"But what about Hot Tunes?" I asked remembering a contract.

"Void. Something happened. Besides, we're offering you a Major Record deal with Burning Up Records."

"I'd love to do it but any fans, if I had any, hate me over the Shane thing."

"We'll start over and you'll be bigger than Connect 3 in months." I was convinced so far. My Mom was all for it as long as I got out of the house.

"I'll do it." I said quickly. I figured I only had to sing a CD number of songs every year and lip sync the rest. I really had vowed not to sing.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Torres."

_A week later…_

"Mitchie!" someone screamed from outside. I went over to the window and couldn't believe my eyes. Hundreds of people were out there screaming my name and taking pictures. This was odd. I looked at the calendar and realized something. Just two days ago my duet with Shane had released. Was it that good? I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. My mom was peeking out the window.

"Oh, Mitchie! It's amazing. They all love the single just like we do. They motioned over to a stack of Cd's. "All from fans. That's not all. You have so many gifts and mail out of our ears."

I cautiously opened the door. Instead of a rush a group of five girls came forward.

"We're your official fan group. We all came to say we love you and are on your side." I couldn't help but smile. After we talked for a while one by one they all came forward. This was so odd. Connect 3 was usually attacked. These fans were orderly. I couldn't help but smile as I signed and took pictures with them. About three they finally left and I sat down.

"I love them," I said to my mom.

"They are very nice! Someone gave me ear rings!" She smiled and walked out of the room. Moments later she brought a CD in. "You should hear this!" She put it in and I stopped breathing. It was beautiful. We were in sync and it was just so perfect. I wanted to ask who it was. I couldn't believe it. It was better than amazing. Breathtaking.

The phone rang and my Mom went to answer it. "Mitchie, its Sierra. She's hurt."

My heart stopped. "Let's go," I gasped grabbing a jacket and we ran out the door.

**Shane's POV**

"Crap," I said over the phone. I just heard about the deal and felt beat. This is not happening. I was over at Nate's parent's house hanging out with him when his sister skipped into the room. She pulled our poster out of its frame and slipped hers into it.

"What are you doing?" Nate said walking over to her.

"Putting someone who had real music potential up."

"We don't have potential?" He frowned.

"Nope, but Mitchie does." She hung the frame on the wall and I saw her first, and only, poster of Mitchie signed. I stalked out the house and sped down the road. I came upon an accident and I watched as the crossed the road with a stretcher. The girl on it looked very familiar. Who was it though? When I finally got through traffic I stalked into Mrs. Riddle's office.

"I want every piece of dirt on Mitchie."

"Now you're talking," she said as her evil toothy smile spread across her face.

I was going to do everything, even blackmail, to stop the deal.

"How interesting," she handed me a file. "This should be the most damaging."

The file was in a school file type envelope and it said: "At Risk: Pregnant."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffie! LOVE THEM! Now please review. It makes me warm and fuzzy. As I was saying I want to include you guys so e-mail me if you want to. You will hate me next chapter though. Now, I have been waiting for someone to figure this out but some of the names and wording is from other things. Mostly names though. Unfortunately no one has noticed these purposely placed mistakes. So here is a game to do if you're bored. Look at my past chapters and find all of them. HAHA : )


	16. Why Me?

* * *

_Hey there! Well I guess no one wants to be in the story. So, now it shall be random names until someone wants their name their. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a semi personal experience in mind for inspiration. This happened to a friend of mine. In a way. Can you tell me this. What is you opinion on Shane and Mitchie's actions? Review and tell me. Enjoy. : )_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Shane's POV**

"You know what to do right?" I said before handing Steve the letter.

"You know the deal?" he said skeptically to me. It wasn't often they had tips from stars they were paid to make look bad.

I nodded and handed him the letter. "Front page." I said as he walked off.

"I want my blood money," he croaked as he got in his car. He drove off as I ran to my car to get out of the rain. Mitchie's pregnancy definitely was a surprise to me. I thought she was above that sort of thing. I'm glad I broke up with her now. The scumbag. Wait maybe I'm a scumbag. I tapped my hands on the steering wheel as I waited for the light to change. A car pulled up next to me and I glanced over. A lady about twenty looked like she was smoking pot or something and I looked away. Did Mitchie smoke, too? I watched the cars turn waiting for my turn when my phone started to ring. I kept one eye on the light as I unplugged my cellphone from the wire and answered.

"Shane?" I heard Caitlyn's voice on the other line. She sounded panicked.

"What's wrong? Where's Nate?" Silence on the other end.

"Caitlyn?"

"Shane I- … Shane we-," she stumbled on her words unsure of herself.

"Relax and spit it out," I said slightly frustrated.

"Shane, me and Nate-... well me and Nate kind of did it," she sounded like I should be yelling.

"Did what?" I asked. I was having a hard time focusing.

"You know … it."

"I don't know it," I grumbled.

"Shane! Think about it."

Then something clicked in my head. I felt my face burn red and pushed on the gas and barely missed a car. "Shit. Just wait. I'll get there soon." I heard honking as I sped down the street. I nearly doubled the speed limit as I threw on my brake to turn into the drive way. I stomped up the stairs in the rain and threw the door open with a clang.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed in Nate's face. I had enough to deal with than this. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Look, man, calm down," fear was etched in his face.

"TO HELL WITH CALMING DOWN! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID?" I swear I could strangle him right now.

"Shane, it was my fault I should have told him to stop," Caitlyn tried desperately to pull me down on the couch so I don't kill him. I sat down and glared at him. I rubbed my temple's as I tried to control my emotions.

"Did you tell your parents?" I asked Nate.

"No," he said quietly.

"Caitlyn?"

"Is Nate still alive?" she said jokingly.

"Good point," I said quietly. "Now calmly go to your house Caitlyn and stay in your room. You can call Nate but stay over there." I didn't move as she got up and left. "Natiepie, Natester, NatsyWatsy, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I screamed once more.

"Uh, well, Shaniepie-"

"Don't call me that."

"Well, I couldn't stop. I felt like we had to do that."

"Well Natybie, go to your room and lock the door before I kill you." I chased him into his room and sat by his door. This was going to take a while.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Sierra, are you okay?" I looked up to find my friend sitting up in her bed.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "Mitchie come here." I stood up from my makeshift bed on a recliner chair and sat next to her. I gave her a hug and we sat there for a few moments. "Mitch, I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to die," I held back tears as I comforted her. She had been in a car accident and it had hospitalized her. During some tests they discovered she had a severe form of cancer. There was no cure and no way to stop it. They gave her a year to live. I let silent tears fall as we rocked and hugged each other. We sat there for a while until her mom came in.

"I'll be back Sierra," I stood up and went out to my mom's car. It was a silent trip as we drove toward my house. I wanted to break the silence but I found myself incapable of speech.

"Mitchie, Sierra's mom wanted me to tell you something," she stopped as if unsure. "Mitch, I'm sorry but they say she has only got a week left."

"What!? What happened?" She shook her head as I went up to my room. I spent the past week in and out of Sierra's hospital room. I emptied my bag on my bed and packed it for tomorrow. I always had a wide array of things for us to do. I put a camera and scrapbook in it and put a few entertainment item in the pockets. I laid on my bed and stared at my ceiling. Why me? I heard my mom turn the hall light off as I continued to stare at small things. Focusing on certain objects only. I flipped the TV on and half listened half slept.

"_Hot gossip! Tomorrows issue of Popstar Inquirer will have a Mitchie cover! A new scandal? Just wait and see!" _

I was too tired to get mad right now. My friend was dieing and I couldn't save her. I felt helpless and I clung my friendship necklace we both wore to my chest and croaked out her name. I felt like crwaling up next to her and dieing with her. She had always been my support when I needed her. When we met in first grade we were both the outcast and we would always play in our own little corner of the sandbox. Even as we grew up she wanted to be an ambassador to China and I just wanted to be a singer. We both agreed no matter how far we were from each other we would always be with each other in spirit and keep in contact. I don't know how I can deal with this now with everything else. Maybe i should just give up. Maybe if she can't fulfill her dream I shouldn't fulfill mine.

I felt a whole forming in my chest and I squeezed my eyes close squeezing the tears out. She was my friend and my sister in a way. She had been my only friend for years until Camp Rock. What would I do without her. She was my friend of a soulmate in a way. I thought so many thoughts all at once and somehow I managed to drift to sleep.

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Caitlyn let your aura flow. Flow like a mighty river in your world of peace and harmony," she meditated as I texted behind my back.

"Yes, Crackpot."

"What did you say?"

" I said 'Yes, Cait's Spot.' The name of my world." I rolled my eyes as I snuck up to my room. I swear that lady was crazy. I sat on my bed and pulled my bag out. I had stuffed my mail in here somewhere. I pulled a magazine out and looked at the cover, "_**Mitchie's Pregnant!". **_I screamed as I ran down the stairs. I saw Shane's car next door and ran over there.

"Hey, Cait," Nate said before I threw the magazine in his face. He looked in shack as he read the cover.

"It's not necessarily true." He gulped and turned the TV on. He may believe that but the world was buzzing about it. Oh boy, Mitch is dead.

**Jason's POV**

"Hey Clarissaawisaa!" I ran into her house and found her on her couch. "I can see you!"

"Hey Stud Bear!" She leaped up into my arms and I fell. I laughed as I stood up.

"So what should we do now?" I helped her up and spun her around.

"I planned for to take a interpretive dance class!"

"Interpretive dance?! That's my dream!" I jumped and screamed as she grabbed her birdhouse purse I bought her.

"I know! It's taught by this big strong weight lifter guy named Charlie Swan."

I panicked. "Charlie Swan? I knew someone with that name who used to kick my butt on the playground. He always broke my birdhouses. Oh well, let's go!" We jumped in her car and drove the whole two miles to the studio. I hopped out and fell as I was body slammed to the ground.

"It's BirdBoy!"

"Nice to see you, Charlie." I looked up and met the gaze of my Kindergarten nemesis. It would be a long class.

"Well, come on in. Let's get started," he clapped his hands and we went in.

"Let's warm up with the lion pose."

**Shane's POV**

I was in the bathroom when Caitlyn came in. She called for me and instead just told Nate. Apparently my little plan was making tons of headlines. Let's see if this doesn't get her dropped like a hot potato. One thing record companies don't like is bad reputation's. I learned that the hard way with my drama. I listened as I heard Nate's sister on the TV.

"Yes, we believe this is a mistake. We fully support Mitchie and will support her if something bad really did happen." The TV turned off and I left the bathroom.

"Hey!" I said as I sat down on the couch. I smirked to myself and kicked back. My plan will work.

------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hoped you like this chapter. Filled with drama and incidents. I don't like it that much. It wasn't all that well written. Please review it makes me happy and I need some happiness. : )_


	17. See You In Eternity

_Hey! I am sad and happy to announce I have finished writing the story. That is the bad news and the good news is that It's Not the End. "It's Not the End" is the sequel to this story. A little hint is this story ends at a cliff hanger. Enjoy as the drama continues. : )_

_**I don't own Camp Rock or the lyrics!**_

_------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mitchie's POV**

I have to say this week was the hardest ever. I had numerous phone calls from my other friends from Camp Rock. They all said encouraging words and I was glued to Sierra's side I left once to get more stuff and spent every hour making sure she was okay. I wasn't looking forward to today when the cancer was going to spread to her major organs. She was fine for now as we watched The Notebook for the fifth time this week. I snapped a picture of us with my old Polaroid my mom gave me. I stuck it carefully in a compartment and went over to put another DVD in.

"Mitchie, can we talk?" She took a sip of water and I sat down next to her.

"Sure." I tried to keep from crying. I knew tomorrow I wouldn't be coming back to this room.

"Mitch, swear to me you won't do something stupid when I die."

"Don't talk like that. You aren't going to die."

"Mitchie, I'm not stupid. Please? For me?"

"Sierra, I- … I swear." I sniffled as she pulled her notebook out. "I wrote you letters in here, a few songs, and stuff I want you to say at my funeral." She handed me the rest of her bag. "In here is everything I want done. Such as half of my college money to charity, a quarter to Ambassadorial funds, twenty percent to Camp Rock, and five percent to you. Don't argue, just say yes. You can earn it by not forgetting me and helping my family." I was in tears as I held her bag.

"I won't ever forget you Sierra. Ever. You are my best friend. If you die I will feel sad but swear to me you'll watch over me."

"I swear." She blinked slowly and I squeezed her hand.

"Why are you leaving money to Camp Rock?" I wanted to keep her talking maybe she'll hold on longer.

"Because I remember how you felt going and the way you smiled as you told me all about it."

"You said you wrote some songs?"

"Let me show you." I handed her the notebook and she showed me one song. "It's not finished but I want you to finish it after I'm gone."

"Yeah, Sierra, I will." We were both in tears as we sat staring at each other.

"Sierra, how does it feel?" I asked as I stared at the ground.

"To be dying?

"Yes." I blushed at my stupid question.

"It's scary but if you have a friend its better," I gave her a hug and we watched a movie mindlessly. At some point my mom woke me up and they disconnected Sierra. They had to do it or it would be more painful for her when the time comes. For now they saved her and in death they will harm her. I heard the nurse mutter something about an hour to my mom and me and Sierra hugged each other.

"Mitchie, I love you."

"I love you, too. You are my best friend now and into eternity." We shared a smile and I sniffed.

"Mitchie, sing a song," she looked at me.

"_Looking at a picture of you in my hands  
Wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again  
Without you I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity"_

Nurses rushed in and so did her mom but I kept singing. This was her song. She never left eye contact with me as I sang. __

"So close yet so far  
But in my heart you're here with me  
You did not leave  
You just went to live in eternity  


_Without you I don't know how my life will be _

_But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity"_

I cried as I saw the monitor marking her breathing and heart started to slow down. She kept holding on for my. She whispered goodbye to her parents and continued to listen.__

"We will live in the light of the sun again  
Dancing in the river of life and  
Knowing that'll never end  
Forever by your side  
We'll never have to say goodbye

Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity"

Her eyes closed and she fought to keep them open. I wanted to tell her to keep holding on but I knew if she lived it would just be a pain filled life.__

"It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity"

I finished the song and her breathing had almost stopped and her heart was barely pulsing. I walked over and bent down. I held her hand and whispered in her ear, "Sierra we swore to each other and I will keep it. Don't forget me. I love you and so does your mom."

I swear I heard her whisper back, "Let's hang out on Saturday. Love you, Mitchie. Don't Forget."

"I'll be waiting for Saturday," I whispered through my sobs and my mom took me away. I waved goodbye at my friend's body and we walked to the car where I continued to sob in the backseat. I'll be waiting for Saturday forever.

--------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

_This was short but as I said I am done with the story and it will be summed up in two chapters at the most. Immediately after will be the sequel. I thought of Sierra's death as a closer to a chapter in Mitchie's life. I couldn't easily continue. So keep reading and reviewing._


	18. Who Am I?

_Hey! Welcome to the next chapter. This will be a turn around chapter! Get ready to do a 360! On other news I have to be the dumbest person ever. It iced over a few days ago and I slipped. (I am a super klutz) Well, I didn't break my hand but its sprained I guess? So it is VERY hard to type. So try not to jump on me till it's healed. Also you get to see a new character and a new point of view! : )_

_**I still don't own Camp Rock! **_

-------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shane's POV **

"Nate, come talk to me," I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and directed him into my room.

"What's this about?"

"You know the whole Mitchie controversy?"

"Yeah?" he said confused.

"Well, it's been eating away at me."

"It's not like you did anything," you could count on Nate to be sarcastic without knowing.

"But I did do something. I gave that rumor to the press. I asked Mrs. Riddle for the information," I paced along the edge of the bed while I ranted.

"Wait so Mitchie really was pregnant?"

"Well, when she gave me the folder I thought she had been. As of Monday I found out Riddle had faked it and actually a Mitchey Torrez had been pregnant."

"You know when I tell Caitlyn she'll freak."

"But you won't be telling Caitlyn. But I do need your help. I want to help but not help. That's where you come in. I want you to help but not really help."

"Wait, I don't get it."

"Just do what I say."

"I don't like it but fine," he stormed out of the room and I watched as he drove away from my house. I can't help Mitchie myself but I can get others to help for me. Honestly I had been a little evil lately. I can justify my actions so it's okay. I sat down on my bed and started strumming my guitar. I didn't realize I was singing until I remembered Mitchie's eyes that day.

"_I gotta find you,  
you're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me,  
and I need to find you._

_I gotta find you."_

I don't think I can do this anymore.

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Is this necessary, SunFlower?" I poked the block of supposed food in front of me.

"It is. It cleanses your outer aura and gives you peace," I watched as she sliced the jello like substance and ate it.

"So it's hippie food?" My parents owe me. Couldn't they get a normal person to watch me?

"Be mellow, Sunshine Mushroom." I rolled my eyes at her name for me. Not only was I full of sunshine, I was a fungus. Oh, Joy. I swear if she calls me that one more time I'll show her my sunshine powers.

"Sunshine Fungus, eat up before it rots. You have only ten minutes." This is what I have to live with.

"I'm not too hungry. I need to go focus my energy." I stood up quickly and grabbed my cell phone.

"Right on, Sungus!" I gritted my teeth screaming profanities in my head as I jumped the fence into Nate's yard. I stepped inside and Nate was sitting at the counter.

"Pizza?" He pulled out to boxes and opened them on the counter.

"Thank God," we ate in silence and I glanced around the room. Nate broke the silence.

"How's Mitchie?"

"Umm, I don't know. She won't answer her cell phone and her Mom says she is moping."

"Ah," he said cleaning up. At that moment Jason and Clarissa walked in.

"No I think you're cuter."

"No you!"

"But you're as cute as a birdhouse!" Jason and Clarissa can be sickening at times.

"No, I think I'm the cutest." I playfully pushed Jason as they sat down on the sofa. My phone started ringing and I answered it quickly.

"Caitlyn, turn the TV on," an unfamiliar voice gurgled. They hung up and I flipped the TV on.

"_Mitchie has denied rumors that she is pregnant. Recently she left a hospital and this is what she had to say._

"_So, Mitchie, how is the baby?"_

"_Go away."_

I watched the screen as paparazzi surrounded her. They were getting up in her face and she was attempting to move through them.

"_Did the baby die?"_

"_Get the hell out of my face!"_

"_Little temper you have there."_

"_Go away."_

She wiped tears away as she pushed past them and ran down the street. I knew her home was about a mile away from there.

"_In other Mitchie news her fan group is supporting her all the way. They may be the only thing she has left. Thursday, December 11at 6:11 PM her lifelong friend passed away. Sources say her other friend Caitlyn has had little contact. Former friends turn into new enemies? We'll keep you updated."_

"Oh my God," I stared at the TV and watched a commercial for Red bull. Poor Mitch.

**Frankie's POV**

I had always refused to get caught up with my brother's career. Unfortunately when your brother is Shane Grey it happens. My friend had set me up on a blind date with some amazing girl in his opinion. I tapped my hand on the table as I waited at the small restaurant we were meeting at. She was supposed to be here a few minutes ago. I was looking for a girl with a piece of paper with my name on it. I turned to look and there she was. I smiled again and realized she was here. I stared and smiled. So this is love. I watched as she walked closer. It was like watching a silent movie in slow motion. All I wanted was to walk up to her and.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh! Okay I PMed with someone back and forward and I said they were going to be in the story. If that person could resend me the PM or send me another one with the same info I would be incredibly grateful. I actually deleted it accidently and I rewrote the chapter and well I deleted the old one before I found out the PM was deleted. SO this is sort of a shout out to the person! I don't want to tell too much. But yeah. ONE MORE CHAPTER! : )


	19. Her Sixteen Candles

_I'M HEALED! _This is the last chapter of Part 1 of this series. Ummm..UPDATES! I still need that person to email me ASAP! I _remember_ some of the details but I need the spelling of your name again. So email/PM me soon. I had a _moment_ the other day and I went through and read my chapters then the comments. You guys are seriously _**funny**_. Okay enough flashbacks. I am pleased, and sad, to present this chapter. : )  
**Disclaimer: I DON'T **_**OWN**_** Camp Rock……Yet….  
DO NOT STEAL MY LYRICS! WRITE YOUR OWN!  
--------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shane's POV**

I can't believe I have to hate my brother. Frankie is even in love now. All this love just reminds me I am a just some damned life ruiner. I slid past my brothers room and out the hallway window. I glanced around and quickly got in my car trying not to slam the door. I turned the heat up in the car and flipped the headlights on. All through Christmas and New Years Nate had been doing stuff for me to Mitchie. My plan was working and Mitchie knew nothing. It was just before eleven and I needed to do something for Mitchie myself. Mitchie apparently destroyed her phone and I had no way to text her and tell her. It was an hour drive to Mitchie's house and there was ice on the road.

"Beautiful," I murmured to myself and turned onto her street. I parked a few houses over and crept to her house. I rounded her house and looked up at her window. Knowing Mitchie it was probably unlocked. I slowly tried to climb the side of the house. I reached the top and glanced down at my watch. I had exactly ten minutes to get into her room. I shifted open the window and stuck my head in. Mitchie was asleep on her bed. I climbed in and sat down next to her on top of her blanket. I slowly wound my arm around her and gave her a soft hug. I looked at my watch and and silently counted the seconds to January 5th. My watch quietly beeped and I gave her a second hug and whispered in her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Mitch," I smiled and reluctantly turned to leave. She turned over and I smiled at myself as I drove home that night. I was the first person to wish her a Happy Birthday.

**Nate's POV**

I can't believe I am doing this. I tied the rock to the bottom of the birthday gift and attached the envelope. Shane had to be the weird one. If he wasn't hiding in the backseat watching to make sure I did this, I would have just rang the door bell and ran. No, Shane wanted me to throw the package tied to a rock that was tied to an envelope with money in it through a window. He put money in it and a note saying that the money was to replace the window. Joy. I drove to the curb next to her house. I felt the rock between my fingers and then aimed for the living room window and threw it. It made a graceful arc and then came crashing down toward the window. We quickly drove away after hearing the crash.

"Ever consider a way to give her a present exactly at the minute she was born the easy way?"

"Nope," Shane said as he jumped back in the front seat. "6:11 pm." I would have thought by now he'd get over his ego and just talk to her. I had done everything from stalking her to breaking into her room. My record was not good. We drove in silence as I dropped him of at his house. We both mumbled goodbye and I sped off toward Caitlyn's house. As I pulled into my driveway I waved at my parents as they drove out with my brother. I jumped out and took long strides over to her house. As I knocked I tried to see through the stain glass window. Moments later the door opened.

"Peace, Little Moss, come on in," I nodded at her name for me and I entered. The room was filled with smoke and I saw that she had taken over the room with hippie stuff.

"Nice decorating," I said avoiding a shrunken head hanging from the ceiling.

"I know it gives it a calming effect."

"Is Caitlyn home?"

"You mean Mushy?" Caitlyn hated both her nickname and her nickname for her nickname. IF that even made sense. I nodded and she motioned upstairs. I took that as a yes and took the steps two at a time. I found her in her room and she was on the phone. I sat down on her bed and waited.

"Hey!" She said as she paced her room. "Okay, That's fine. See you!" She hung up and sat down next to me.

"I'm about to go over to Mitchie's. Some jerk just threw a rock through her window." I cleared my throat and looked around the room. "Oh, yeah! Her mom said that you guys could come if you wanted. She is still a bit down because of her friend. She thinks it will help."

"Does 'you guys' include Shane?" I asked avoiding eye contacting. I think she knew what I was getting at.

"Yes," she answered in a small voice. We knew one day they would both have to face the music. It was silent and we heard claps of thunder rumble outside her window. The resounding noise was deafening in the silent room.

**Shane's POV**"Do I look good?" I smoothed my tie down and then looked inquisitively at Jason.

"You look fine," he stood and and hung a birdhouse from the ceiling.

"Well its Mitchie's big birthday. I want to feel special on her sixteenth."

"I thought you weren't speaking?"

"We're not," I grumbled.

"Then why do you care," I shook my head and grabbed the present off my bed. I couldn't help but be nervous. The next hour went by in a blur. When my mind caught up we were standing at her door. I tried to hide behind Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Clarissa. Her mom answered the door and welcomed us in. I noticed several people from Camp Rock and some of her family I remembered from family pictures she had showed me. Music was pulsing form somewhere in the room. I sat my gift down on a table behind Caitlyn's and proceeded to a corner. I had an eerie feeling about being here. I didn't see her amongst the crowd and edged closer to the stairs and stole up them as fast as possible. I threw a closet door open and slammed the door a little too loud.

"Crud," I never thought that I would ever be hiding in a closet unless I was hiding from fans. I thought I could do this but now I knew I couldn't. I held my breath as I heard Mitchie coming up the stairs.

"I'll get it!" She stopped in front of the door and I stood up looking for an escape. The door opened and I stood there as Mitchie looked over me. She took a step closer. I had no idea what she was going to do. She raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face.

"I probably deserved that." She punched me a few times more.

"You JERK!" She shrieked and pulled me into the hallway. I raised my hands in surrender and she continued to push me down the hall. "How dare you show up?" I tried to keep my balance as we neared the stairs. "You decide today of all days to show up and then hide in a CLOSET? What were you thinking? JERK!" People had started to gather around the bottom of the stairs.

"Mitch-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She was so cute when she was mad.

"Let's just calm down," I slowly tried to get down the stairs. From behind I felt a push and toppled down a few of the stairs and people scattered.

" I loved you and thought you were PERFECT! You slimy cockroach! What did you do? YOU LIED!" She started pushing me toward the door and was getting the point that I was not welcomed. I heard thunder booming outside.

"About that... I did love you." Mitchie smiled and then came closer.

"You did sweetie?" I looked at her confused and the next thing I knew I had a bloody nose.

"You have an arm," I commented. She pushed me out the door and I fell into a heap on her porch.

"JERK!" She screamed and made her way back inside her house. I stood there dumbfounded in the rain. I stood there watching through the window. I held my bleeding nose and sat on the bench watching the party as rain fell down on me. Before long I was soaked through.

_A few hours later......_The party had ended and I watched as people left. I walked over to Nate's car and grabbed my guitar to pass the time. I was going to stay out there as long as it took. I looked and say Mitchie was in a stunning red dress. I strummed and waited as another hour passed. The rain was coming down harder and I was standing next to the broken window that had tape over it. Maybe she could hear me there.

I couldn't hear well myself and started to sing louder.

"Someday has come and gone,  
The dreams I knew just wouldn't last,  
Let's bring someday back one more time.

Like when we were all alone,  
Summer just has gone away  
Let's bring someday back one more time.

The rain will keep falling,  
Pouring from my heart,  
hoping to touch you,  
and let you see me.

Just like our memories,  
hoping you can keep them close,  
Let's bring someday back again.

Just like our memories,  
hoping you can keep them close,  
Let's bring someday back again.

Let's coast along the water,  
Share our old secrets once again,  
Let's bring someday back again.

The rain will keep falling,  
Pouring from my heart,  
hoping to touch you,  
and let you see me.

Just like our memories,  
hoping you can keep them close  
Let's bring someday back again.

Someday has come and gone,  
The dreams I knew just wouldn't last,  
Let's bring someday back one more time.

Like when we were all alone,  
Summer just has gone away,  
Let's bring someday back one more time,  
Let's bring someday back one more time,  
Let's bring someday back one more time,  
Let's bring someday back one more time."

I smiled to myself and I heard the door open one more time. I couldn't tell if Mitchie had caused her make-up to run because of crying or the rain. I started to walk down the street. Maybe she didn't want me there. I heard plashing behind my and saw she was running down the hill. She was just as soaked as I was.

"Shane-" she started as she came closer. She slipped and fell bringing me down with her in the process. We were silent and we layed on the soggy grass staring at the sky. "I'm sorry about your nose."

"I deserved it," I answered after a few moments. We watched the sky pour its contents ruethlessly on us. "Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to date me one more time?

"No. But I will forgive you."

"What about someday?"

"If you earn my trust back."

"I will Mitch. I will."

As I stared up at the stormy sky I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. I looked at the bottom of the hill and then the lake. It all happened so fast if you blinked you missed it. The dam broke and I grabbed Mitchie's arm and pushed her further up the hill. I felt the water cover my head and I tried desperately to hang on to her arm.

"Mitchie! I lov-" I was swept away and knew I had to stay near the surface and stay alive for her. She was my world. Always.

------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am crying as I type this note to you. My wonderful readers. I hated to keep you waiting and now you know the end of the chapter in the characters lives. I wish the best to you and will have the next part posted within the week. Have a nice day! : )  
P.S. - I will post one last chapter called Interveiw with the Author. Post questions in the reviews about the characters and I will answer them interview style. : )_


End file.
